Totally Screwed
by s2rocks
Summary: Bella is trying hard to control her over-excited and rebellious sister from ruining her own life and to not get fired from a new job . But working as an assistant director with rude, arrogant and famous Hollywood actor Edward Cullen is not helping her case. Will everything work out smoothly or will she totally screw everything? M rated for future.
1. Chapter 1: Getting to know

**A/n: So this is my first twilight fanfic. I got this idea and I thought why not give it a shot.**

******All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I enjoyed a lot playing around with them a little bit.**

******The story is under Editing, thanks to wonderful louisedmn :)**

* * *

****** Totally Screwed**

****** Chapter one : Getting to know**

"NESS!"

"NESSIEE!"

I have been waiting like 20 minutes, for Ness to come downstairs.

Yeah, Fucking 20 minutes!

We were going to be late; she had to be at her first class in twenty five minutes, while it took my Chevy 20 minutes to her college, UCLA.

"Coming mother!" she yelled. I am used to her calling me mother, whenever I shouted at her.

This was our daily routine.

She could never be on time.

Punctual and Renesmee Swan, were the two words which couldn't be uttered together.

I heard her footsteps coming downstairs, while I tapped my fingers impatiently on the table and looked up to see her standing looking like we had all the time in the world, and we were not late.

_I swear if she got one more complaint from the college then I was going to kill her._

"I swear Ness..." I started, but she cut me off.

"Hold your panties up. Here I am." She twirled around to give me a good look at her dress.

"Why the hell are you wearing this?" She was wearing her pearl colored dress; the one that she wore at the premier of the last movie that I worked for. She looked nice but this was not going to work. This was the third time that she was going to just nearly making it on time.

"What! I think I look good in this. It was time for her to retire," she stood in front of the mirror and checked out herself. The way she said 'her' was like she was talking about her daughter.

"Ness, we don't have time. _Eat_ your breakfast," I ordered her.

She wouldn't even attend her class, if I didn't pressure her. How she topped her class was beyond me but she needed attendance. She ate her cereal fast and then, started pacing to make me move fast.

"We are getting late. I have class in few minutes," she whined as if it was my fault that we were late.

I locked the front door after her and started the Chevy. We both were silent during the whole journey.

I was nervous, this was a new project and it was very important for my career and was my first _big_ deal. I stopped the car in front of the campus driveway, but Ness made no move to exit the car.

"Sis," she cupped my head in her hands, while I stared at her with nervousness.

"You will be fine. Everything is going to be great and you will rock this. Believe me." I stared at the sincerity in her eyes and her confidence in me, gave me strength to go on.

"Thanks," I hugged her tightly. She always knew how to relax me and with her support, I felt like I could win the world.

"_Now_, I am going to class. I think everything is going to be fine, today."

She gave me the dismissal salute like a soldier and I watched as she made her way to the building, waving to people.

Of course, she knew everyone.

She was the confident, smart and rebellious one, while I was the shy, blushing and klutzy elder sister. Even then, I loved her to death.

I drove to the studio gates, I was nervous. I was wearing my favorite casual outfit, dark trousers, white shirt and black tank top.

_Was it too casual_? _But Ness said I looked good._

_Sigh._

I wound my window down for the security guard, who was standing there to check the ID.

"Yes, Ma'am,"

"I am supposed to go to Lot 10. Benjamin Moore is expecting me," I was nervous and fidgeting.

"Name?" the guard eyed me with a small smile, obviously sensing my nerves.

"Bella Swan," I stammered.

"Isabella Swan," he asked after reading from the list and I nodded. He grinned slightly at my nervousness, as I felt my face flush red and left me to make a phone call in his little booth, to check on me.

"Here you go, Miss Swan. Have a nice day." He winked at me and I trudged my truck towards the Lot.

I breathed a sigh of relief. If I was this nervous in front of the guard, what would happen before others?

_Bella, be confident._

I pushed my hair behind my ears and got out of the car. There were people milling around everywhere although the Lot didn't seem overly crowded. There were wires, lights, set pieces and racks of clothes being carted left, right and centre, men on phones, walkies and Bluetooth.

"Bella Swan," I looked up and watched a young boyish- looking man with midnight hair, olive pallor to his pale skin, and an oddly cheerful look on his face. He was 5'10'' tall and had hazel eyes. The smile on his face relaxed me.

I nodded and he grinned. "Benjamin Moore."

I shook hands with him and he told me to follow him.

"I am also an assistant director but the difference is that you will work under me. So, if you have any problem, you come to me." I nodded "Have you read the script?" he asked.

"Thrice." I had thoroughly read the script and memorized each and every substance of it.

"Good. You need to know what is going to happen. Alistair Walker recommended you to Amun, after you worked with him on _Day Break_. He was really impressed with you and well, after what I heard about you, he should be. I was really looking forward to working with you."

I blushed from the appreciation. I was also looking forward to work with him. He was not just the assistant director; he was also the writer of the movie. He was very famous for his writing and had been given quite a few blockbuster movie scripts. After I had read the script, I was in love with it and knew this was going to be one of the biggest hits of the year.

"C'mon."

He led me to door and with a knock, entered the room. It was the dressing room. The room had large mirrors and the mirrors had several light bulbs around them to simulate the lighting conditions of the set. I knew from the fact that this helped to see how the actors would appear in front of the camera. The temperature of the room is the same as the set. Sudden changes in temperatures or humidity were not good. Like normal dressing rooms, a large number of switchable outlets for accessories like hair dryers, straightening irons, and curlers were there. Sinks were present for the removal of makeup and it also had a shower and restroom attached. In between racks of costumes, a small girl, 4'11'' or something, with pixie like black hair was checking through the dresses.

"Alice." She turned and smiled brightly at me and nearly, hopped towards us.

Hell, her hopping was more graceful than my careful walking.

"Alice, this is Bella Swan," he introduced me and she grinned, "and Bella, this is Alice C..." but she cut him off.

"Alice Brandon," She introduced herself and I shook hands with her. I knew who she was. She was The Alice Brandon, the famous fashion designer who gained success through her skill and knowledge of fashion in very short time. Today, the Brandon tag was something like Chanel and Gucci. I was not a fashion freak, but Ness kept tabs on new fashion magazines and she rambled about them all the time.

I smiled back and she beamed. "Benji told me all about you. I wanted to meet you and it's so nice to meet you after all this time. We are going to be best friends."

Her excitement should have freaked me out but it didn't. I felt like I knew her for years and her enthusiasm was rubbing off on me. "We are going to have so much fun." She enclosed me in a big hug and her arms around me calmed me and I felt relaxed.

"Ok, stop hovering," Benjamin teased and Alice smacked him.

"Bella, she is the designer for the film and hair and makeup artist." I cocked my eyebrows at this. Her designing for the movie was not surprising, but her working as makeup artist was something new.

"Charlotte, my assistant does the makeup and I make the actors look perfect for their scenes." She explained and I nodded.

"Well, in an hour Amun is coming and he will check on things," he grinned and turned to me, "you don't know the cast, do you?" he asked and I shook my head. I was given the script after signing the whole confidential agreement, but the news about the cast was not provided to me. They told me that I would be given the information on the set.

"You didn't tell her about the actors," Alice yelled at him and pouted.

"I am telling her now. Bella, today's scene is between Edward and," but I cut him off.

"Edward, you mean Edward Cullen," and they both grinned.

Edward Cullen was the famous actor, who gave five back to back chartbuster movies. He was famous for his vampire role in the Midnight series and well he was pretty successful and inhumanly gorgeous.

"Yup, the one and only," Benjamin cocked his eyebrow and asked, "What role do you think he is playing?"

His question made me think about all the roles and I knew the answer right away.

"He is playing Duke, right. The angry and possessive one," and Benjamin nodded. "It suits him. What about Jack?" The movie was about the broken friendship of two best friends, and how their life goes on after that. The script was good and had momentum to attain the success.

"Well, we don't want to waste the surprise, do we? You will know soon, don't worry." He moved towards the coffee stand and asked about my preference.

"Black, no sugar," I replied and Alice wrinkled her nose. "How can you drink that disgusting thing, I will never know," I grinned and looked at Benjamin, who rolled his eyes at her, but I could see the disgust in his eyes about my choice. He handed me my cup and the list, which I had to give to the cameraman. I left him talking with Alice. I shut the door behind me and turned, only to smack into someone's chest.

"I'm sorry; I didn't see you there and…" I stammered. I had poured my whole coffee all over the guy's shirt. I watched shocked as my black coffee was dripped through his white shirt. I gulped. But before I could say something or even look up, he cut me off.

"Watch where you're going!" he hissed out. I didn't know why he was angry with me, but his angry words just snapped at me.

_Fucking asshole!_

"Don't be such an ass..." words died in my throat, when I looked up to see the deep piercing emerald green eyes glaring at me and the word that came out off my mouth was, "ward."

_Fuck! I just called Edward Cullen- Assward._

_I am totally screwed_.

* * *

**Well, let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not. I would really appreciate all feedback. They will motivate me to write on.**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**A/n: Here is another chapter.**

**Thanks to all the people who have put me on alert, it means a lot, please leave a review too!**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**********The story is under Editing, thanks to wonderful louisedmn :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Impressions.**

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

If it had been a wall in front of me, I would have been smacking my head on it for my snapping mouth. I mean, I just called Edward Cullen, Ass-ward.

OK, it rhymes with his name, which would have been very amusing, if the person standing in front of me wouldn't have been glaring at me.

His eyes burning into mine, glaring holes in my head, his face completely different to how it was when he acted onscreen, but I couldn't identify what the look was or what it meant!

Anger perhaps?

_Shit!_

I'd messed up big time, I knew.

Why had I let myself get like that? How had I managed to be so unprofessional? Why did I let him get to me?

I just didn't understand what had just happened and I hated the feeling of failure that washed over me. Drunken me, compared to the embarrassment I felt at this particular moment, was nothing. Believe me when I say that, my drunken state was bad, no worse. I just wanted nothing more than to head home and hide my face in my pillow but I couldn't do that.

I couldn't help but stare at him. His pictures on the internet didn't do him justice at all. Honestly, he was not just gorgeous but he was beautiful too. His bronze hair stuck gloriously in a thousand different directions and he was slighter than I'd have thought but solid in his build, wearing black jeans and a white shirt which was stained by my black coffee, which was dripping down on the floor.

"Who are you?" he snapped at me. He looked pissed, pinching his nose trying to calm himself. I remained silent. I couldn't utter a word.

_What could I even say?_

Sorry for being a smart ass, but you started it. I couldn't' say that.

Shit! I was going to be thrown out of here. I tried to control the tears that were starting to form in my eyes but I controlled them. I was not going to cry.

_No_.

"Fuck!" he snarled, "Today's already up shits creek and then this." He pointed at his shirt.

His eyes wandered over to me again, his face set in a stony expression. This wasn't how I imagined he would be. He was never like this in the interviews and when he was out in public. Was this the real him? I had worked with other actors and I knew that the whole public image thing was an act. I didn't know why I was so hurt knowing he was just like them.

Before he could say something, Benjamin came out of the dressing room.

"Edward, you are early!" surprise present in his voice "I thought you were not going to be here... Shit what happened to you?" he asked observing his stained shirt and Edward Cullen looked at me, who followed his gaze and his mouth formed an 'o'.

"So, you have met her," Benjamin broke the awkward silence "Bella, this is Edward Cullen and Edward, this is Bella Swan. She is the new assistant director, one whom Alistair recommended." He said, trying to save me from being thrown off of the set.

He was staring right at me. I exhaled as slowly as I could and held my hand out to him, "Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." I held my breath as he continued to stare at me. "I look forward to our working together." I said with as much confidence that I could muster.

His eyes were piercingly green and I felt like they were burning into mine with more intensity now. His mouth was pressed into a hard line, but I was sure I saw the edges twitch ever so slightly, or maybe not. He looked at my extended hand like I was the devil or something and was asking for his soul. Finally, he pressed his hand to mine and I nearly jumped back in surprise as a bolt of electricity surged up my arm almost taking my breath away.

It raced to my chest squeezing my lungs tightly, making me blink three times in quick succession. I froze and it became hard to breath.

_What the hell!?_

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan," he breathed with a sarcastic chuckle, seemingly not feeling the jolt I just had.

Wow, at least he didn't dismiss me.

_That would have been bad._

"Oh," I smiled meekly, "call me Bella, everyone else does." I laughed with no humor.

_What is wrong with me?_

Here, he was trying hard not to snap at me and I was telling him my nickname. Why was I turning into a fucking idiot in front of him?

"Edward, What..." Alice froze on seeing his ruined shirt and then looked at my guilty face. I thought she would shout at me, but she started laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach from the ache. Benjamin and I looked at her as if she had gone mad and Edward just rolled his eyes at her.

_What is happening here?_

"You shouldn't have worn a white shirt, Edward. This always happens with you on the first day," she said in between laughs and the grin that flashed on his face was angelic. He looked so cute with that crooked grin and then shook his head at her.

"Fuck off! Alice," with that he moved to the dressing room with one last glance at me. I stood there for a minute trying to understand what just happened.

This was not the way I thought, I would be introduced to Edward Cullen. There was no coffee spill, no stained shirt, and no snapping retort and there was no glare present in my thoughts, when I thought I was going to meet him.

"Hey," Alice came towards me and looked me in the eye with kindness "Don't worry. It was not your fault. And that was Edward Cullen tradition." I was confused and before I could ask about what she said, she replied " There hadn't been one shoot, when his attire had not been ruined on the first day. So, don't feel bad; that was a good luck thing. Believe me, this movie now has a better chance to be more successful due to you." she winked at me. I could see the sincerity in her eyes and gave her a small smile, which I was sure came out as a grimace. At least, my spilling coffee on him was not a big deal.

_But my retort. Definitely._

"Bella, just go and give the details to Henry," Benjamin ordered and I swiftly moved away to pass on the sheets.

* * *

**Keep the review****s coming I just love them!**

**Next chapter: first shooting scene.**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Doing the act

**Once again thank you for all the reviews, and for adding me to your alerts.**

**I would really want to thank louisdmn for help in editing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Doing the act**

I was so drowned in my thoughts that I didn't see Amun on the set or that Benjamin was trying to get my attention. But I came to my senses when Benjamin called me a third time.

"Bella," my head snapped to him and he waved at me to call me over. I went to him, and I observed he was standing with a man with black hair, being about 5'8" tall having a slight olive pallor to his pale skin. His hair was slightly gray, and he had a mustache.

"Amun, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is the director of the movie, Amun Cassels." I shook hands with him and I could tell from his behavior that he was not as trustful as Benjamin was, which was proven right after he spoke.

"Let's see, if you are as good as Alistair said." with that he moved to see the preparations for the shoot. His words were blunt and he didn't want me there but he looked like he could be easily intimidating and that I could easily be held at fault if I did something wrong, which I had done already.

_Wow! I was already one step upon his denial list._

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Benjamin assured me with a smile.

_If this was fine, I didn't want to see what bad would be like._

"Thanks Benjamin." I was really glad that he was encouraging me, at least I had someone who would look out for me. He waved his hand as if there was no need to thank him.

"It's too soon to thank me. You have just spilled coffee only," he teased. I blushed knowing I could have or would do worse with my luck. Oh, and stop calling me Benjamin. It feels like my mother-in-law is calling me," he shivered getting lost in his thoughts and shook his head to clear his mind." Call me, Benji." with that, he asked me to check in with Alice, whether Edward was ready or not.

I went to the dressing room and stopped for a few seconds to give myself a pep talk before knocking.

_Don't go anywhere near coffee now, Bella._

On hearing the muffled "come in" I entered the room. Edward was talking with Alice, he was whispering something, but stopped when seeing me.

_Oh, God! They are talking about me. Please, don't throw me out of here. Please!_

A girl, maybe Charlotte, smiled at me, _was that sympathy or pity_? She started wrapping up the makeup things. I turned to see him wearing black trousers and another white shirt with the top button undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

_Good to know, he had another one._

His hair was neater than usual but still had that rough edge to it.

_Not quite the sex hair, which he was famous for but it was still fabulous. He looked hot._

"We are ready." Alice exclaimed and they followed me to the set. Edward went to Amun and started discussing the scene.

The scene was one of the important scenes of the movie and needed a lot of aggression and roughness. The set was a kitchen and it was beyond my imagination. No, the kitchen was beyond a cook's dream. It was my dream: stainless steel, top-of-the-line appliances, all sleek and shining. The counter tops were dark granite, a mix of blacks and grays and iridescent blues that complimented the same stone flooring as the entryway. The cabinetry was cream, with a few cabinets faced in a pale blue milky glass. Three brushed stainless steel and black leather bar stools faced the breakfast bar.

"Pretty awesome, Huh?" Alice asked and I nodded. It was fabulous. I looked up hearing the clinking of heels.

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, far more beautiful than the pictures I'd seen of her. Her hair was in curls and it swayed down her back as she walked. She had blue almond shaped eyes.

"Tanya Denali" Alice whispered quietly with irritation widely present in her voice.

I had no idea, why she was doing this role. The movie was focused on lead actors and the female actress role was really very small. I didn't understand why a famous actress like Tanya Denali would want to do this role?

"Because of Edward," Alice answered; her face looked like she didn't want to be any way near her.

_Of course! Due to Edward_

It was Hollywood biggest gossip that Tanya Denali was after Edward Cullen but he declined every offer and said, he didn't want to be in any relationship, none at all.

_Maybe he was gay._

Nah! Beautiful guy like him being gay would be very hurtful for millions of girls out there.

_Especially__ me._

_What!_

I needed to stop thinking now.

The set had become almost silent as Amun went to look in the monitor. "Quiet everyone, we're rolling," he shouted before placing a pair of earphones on his head. The set went completely silent and still. "And action."

Edward Cullen entered the set staring at Tanya, who was leaning against the kitchen counter and he looked like he was going to choke her to death.

"Duke, here you are. I was waiting for you like hours," Tanya purred at him and moved forward to encircle him in her arms. Edward snapped and clutched tightly at her shoulder, slammed her against the wall opposite the counter, his body pressing against her. Tanya was looking at him with a lustful expression, just seconds away from jumping at him, while Edward glared at her with coldness and hate in his eyes. Both were breathing hard.

I would have gasped if it was my first movie but I was familiar with the sexual scenes in the movie. I knew Edward Cullen was talented but watching him doing the scene with my own eyes was like beyond something. He was really very talented.

_Yeah! Look at the way he was clutching her._

"Why?" he growled and pressed her harder "Tell me, why you did this. Why, Kate? " he yelled at her and Tanya gulped loudly and looked like she was afraid of him, that he was going to beat the shit out of her. Observing her reaction and the fear in her eyes, he backed away.

"I should kill you. I trusted you so much. I..." he fisted his hair tightly in his hands and started pacing. "I am such a fool. We were going to marry in few days. But you," he laughed like maniac "You are the biggest liar I have ever seen in my life. All this was a lie, my love was a game to you," he hissed and punched the wall on the right side of her head, but she didn't look like she was afraid anymore. I could see the expression of getting caught in her lie. But there was a smirk on her face that told that she was not sorry for anything she did.

_Wow! She could act like a true bitch._

"GET OUT" he yelled and even I felt scared for a second at his voice "Get out, before I kill you by choking you to death." Tanya moved towards the door slowly with a smirk on her face and then there was a sound of a door being shut and Edward slid down the wall and held his head in his hands, trying to control himself from falling apart.

"Cut!"

He stood up and walked to the other side of the set, not looking at anyone, still focused on the scene. I let out a long breath through my pursed lips and moved towards Benji.

"It was a nice shot." Amun said. It was nice but something was missing. I looked at Benji and he was watching the scene again and again on the screen, trying to find some fault in the scene. I stood with him and looked at the scene.

"More roughness is needed," I said not looking at him and he nodded, turning his head slightly telling me that he was listening. "A few more open buttons on his shirt, wilder hair and more thrust against the wall. His aggression was really good and her reaction was good but some small changes are needed." I turned to him and he gave me a small smile and looked at Amun, who was listening to our conversation. Amun stared at me with a frown for a minute and then nodded at Benji.

"Alice!" Benji called who came forward. Benji explained to her about the changes. She nodded and went to Edward and Tanya, to tell them about the changes that were needed for the scene. Edward looked at Benji and then his eyes met mine, but before I could think of something to say, he had turned his back to me.

_He didn't even look at me. Of course he wouldn't he hates you, you spilled coffee on his shirt remember, and don't forget your snapping retort._

We did the scene two times more with Edward's hair wilder than before and a few more opened buttons of Tanya's blouse and with slight hike in her skirt. Each time the thrust against the wall became more forceful the scene became more arousing. Once we all were satisfied, we did the end of the scene with Edward and then it was lunch.

_A well needed timeout after that shot was pretty much what I needed right now._

* * *

**I've never been on a film set and never seen any shooting in my life, so I'm not sure how true this is. I apologize for any fault.**

**Let me know what you think, your reviews mean a lot to me :)**

**See ya ! xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Assuming It All

**A/n: Once again thanks for reviewing. I am glad some of you are enjoying this.**

******Thanks also to all the people who have put me on alert, it means a lot, but please leave a review too!**

******Your reviews would help me know that I am doing good or not. And right now, I am really in doubt.**

**********I would really want to thank louisdmn for help in editing.**

* * *

******Chapter 4: Assuming it all**

I followed Alice back to the canteen that was now filled with people, I was surprised to see Benji was talking to Edward Cullen.

_Wow! didn't expect to see him here eating like a normal guy._

I looked around and knew I would not be seeing Amun at the canteen for sure. He was the kind of man who looked down at others.

"C'mon!" she moved towards them and I followed holding my lunch tightly.

_Don't need another accident, do we?_

"Bella," Benji smiled and I smiled and sat across from him and Edward, with Alice beside me.

"So, how was your first scene direction?" Alice asked expectantly trying to start a conversation and raising her eyebrows at me.

"It was good," I replied and shrugged and went to eat my lunch.

"Don't joke. She was fantastic," Benji said praising me.

_I choked. He was not going to bring it all. Would he?_

I shook my head at him, trying to convey not to say something and also trying to stop the blush that was climbing on my face and cut him off.

"Oh! Please. The scene was good," but he cut me off.

"But your suggestions actually made the whole scene better," He said looking straight at me and I blushed at his appreciation.

"Wait! Those were your suggestions." Alice asked looking at me with wide eyes, grinning brightly and I shrugged.

"It wouldn't have been, if I had not read the script thoroughly. I must say that the work of the script writer is great." on hearing my words, Benji smiled and I could see the pink twinge on his ears. He was blushing too.

"You are great with this directing thing. You are going to go far, I am telling you." He said. I turned away from him and my eyes connected with those piercing green eyes. He was staring at me with a wistful look on his face and then he frowned and I looked away.

"I don't know, I..." I didn't know what I wanted. Directing was what I liked, but I didn't think I had the capability to work as a director. I mean, being assistant was great but director, that would be huge. "I like being where I am, I don't think I would be able to manage this whole thing."

"You would, when the time comes. You have the charm in you, I can see it." He said with a wistful look on his face.

"Your suggestions were good," my head snapped to him on hearing his voice and I stared at him as he stood up from the table and bid goodbye without looking away from me.

_Wow. Edward Cullen thought I did well._

After lunch, we all went back to set and started for the next scene, which was a continuation of the last one. I went and looked around the bedroom where the scene was setup. The walls were painted a very pale blue, soft and restful. The bed was a King-sized four-poster bed with dark wood posts and a sleek, satiny, steel gray duvet.

_Okay, it was huge and so inviting._

There were two low matching dressers in the room. One, to the side of the bed, had a mirror hanging above it, attached to the wall. The other dresser faced the bed and above it hung a large flatscreen TV. I was really exhausted and watching the bed, I wanted nothing more than to fall sleep on it. Hopefully, Benji knocked some sense into me.

"Don't go dreaming about that bed, Missy," he teased and my head jerked to him and I blushed.

_How come he knew that I was dreaming about that? _

I quirked my brows at him, and he looked away blushing. Oh! He was thinking the same thing.

"Looking at that bed, makes me want to head home and spend some time on mine with my wife," He replied lost in his thoughts. "Tia loves the color blue, our home has a blue color theme." _Wow! He really loved her_. "She would really like you, if you met her." He looked at me and I smiled.

"I would like that too." Tia Cassels now Moore, was a famous wedding planner, whose own wedding was a Disney themed wedding. She was famous for her work and had planned the weddings of a lot of celebrities.

_Imagine Benji as Prince Charming. Snort._

"We are going to shoot soon, don't jump on that." he teased pointing at the bed and moved away and I laughed. He was really very funny and I liked that. It made working here, easier. I watched as Edward entered, wearing the same attire, he went to the bedroom and looked at the bed, then sat on it and sighed.

_Really! He was allowed and I was not. It's so unfair._

He turned and stared at me. I looked at him with frustration. I mean watching him, sitting on that bed was not giving me good mental images. He looked confused and then when a crooked smirk came on his face, I came to realization that he understood what I was thinking. I blushed at this horror of him knowing my thoughts so I looked away.

"C'mon! We are ready to shoot again," Amun called to all and we started rolling. In this scene, he had to destroy everything in the bedroom that reminded him of Tanya. He started throwing Tanya's stuff on the floor, then he went to the closet, snatched up all her clothes and dumped them on the floor. He moved to the drawer beside his bed and pulled out a lighter and then lit all the stuff on fire. We watched the stuff burning and within a few seconds, the fire alarm went off and water started to sprinkle on him. It looked like it was raining in the bedroom. Edward looked so lost and there was only one thing needed for the rest of the of the scene.

"Burn her picture and throw it out of the window," I said and everyone turned to me.

_Shit, did I say that out loud?_

"What?" Amun asked yelling at me for disturbing the shoot and Benji looked at me like I was trying to enter into a lion's lair.

"Um. I was saying that burning her picture would help a lot and then throwing it out of the window. You are letting your heart know that you don't want any of this in your life now. You want the remains of this ruined relationship to get lost in this big city and you don't want any part in that anymore." I stammered out everything with nervousness. It was the thing I did, to forget my past and it helped me a lot. Everyone was staring at me, like I have grown horns on my head.

"That's really different," Benji broke the silence.

"That's a load of shit." Amun barked, glaring at me and I thought I was going to die.

_This is it. You are going to be thrown out now._

"I like it, the meaning of that action would be really be good as she said." Benji supported my idea and looked at Amun who was in deep thinking mode. He then nodded and turned to Edward.

"We are going to try what she said, let's see the scene with that idiotic idea too," he told him and after one look at me, Edward started the scene and did what I said.

_What! They were doing what I said. Really!_

He broke the frame on the bedside table and pulled out the photograph of both of them and then went near the window and put it on fire. He watched the photo, fire engulfing their happy-fake relationship and let it go by throwing it out of the window.

"Cut!" Amun yelled. We did the same scene again with more burned dump (not sure what you're trying to say here? More burned dump?) now and we got the best shot for the movie.

This was the last scene that was to be shot today after we were all allowed to go home. It was six and I wanted to head home soon. Alice came bounding towards me with a huge muscled bound guy. She smiled brightly at him. His dimples making him look like a big teddy bear, rather than the beast he looked like.

"Hi, I'm Emmett." He held out his big, beefy hand for me to shake. "I'm head of the Cullen's security." I nodded a little confused for his familiarity with Alice. He grinned at me and his smile was so addicting that it made me smile too.

"Bella Swan," I shook his hand and I already liked him.

"So, Ass-ward Huh!" he started and I groaned. I wanted to forget about it and here he was reminding me about it again.

"That was really good. You should have seen his face, Pixie, he was like in shock or something," he chuckled and I was blushing very hard. I looked around, not wanting Edward to hear this.

"Don't worry. I'm also Edward's best friend." he assured me that he was allowed to joke about him.

He called Alice, Pixie and I didn't know how close they all were. Alice and Edward must have worked a lot together due to which she knew Emmett that much.

"Alice, we need to be home on Sunday. Mom and Dad want us all there." Edward said trying to roll his sleeves up to his elbows and then looked up and took a step back, when he observed I was there.

_I knew he didn't want to see me but he didn't have to flinch on seeing me._

Wait a second.

_Mom and Dad!_

Edward wanted Alice to meet his mom and dad. No, she knew them that's why he asked so comfortably to Alive to home. (consider revising)

_Home._

Oh! Now I understood why she disliked Tanya so much. Alice was dating Edward. I didn't see that coming.

I turned to Alice and she looked like a child caught stealing a cookie.

_This is going to be awkward, now._

I mean, she must have seen me ogling her boyfriend. I didn't want to feel betrayed but I couldn't stop the feeling. Alice should have told me about it.

_But why should she_?

We just met today. No one told a stranger, their secret on their first meeting.

"Bella!" she whispered and I shook my head. She didn't need to apologize about not telling me about her relationship with him.

_Her relationship with Edward Cullen._

Oh, Boy!

"I should have told you but I didn't want you to see me as that..." but I cut her off.

"Alice, you don't need to explain it to me," I told her and it took a lot of strength in me to mumble the last word. "No one tells a stranger about their relationship, right."

"WHAT?" they all yelled and I looked at them and then Emmett started laughing hard.

"You," laugh "thought" laugh "they" laugh "were" laugh "dating" he said in between his booming laugh and I looked confused.

_Weren't they dating?_

"EW!" Alice and Edward yelled and took a step back away from each other.

"Bella, we are not dating. We will never date" _What?_ "Edward is my big brother. My name is Alice Brandon Cullen" she said rapidly trying to correct my doubt,

_Oh!_

"I didn't want you to see me as Edward Cullen's sister. I wanted you to like me, Alice Brandon, not just for my brother" she whispered pleading with her eyes to me to understand her.

"I wouldn't..." but she cut me off.

"I know but people usually do that. That's why I did that." she said and held my hand in her hands and I smiled. When she saw the smile on my face, she grinned.

"Brandon?" I asked, it was familiar name and Alice waved her hands.

"My mother was Esme Brandon before the marriage and she gave me her maiden name as middle name, so that I would maintain the legacy of Brandon." She told me and I realized I would have done that too if I were in her place.

"You have to meet mom, she would love you. My Dad, he would really like to talk to you about the direction thing. Dad likes new talent and appreciates them." She rambled and I suddenly became nervous. Meeting her parents was really soon, I mean, meeting Carlisle Cullen, famous director of Hollywood who had won Best Director Oscar twice, seven Global awards and 9 BAFTA's.

_He was my idol._

So it was natural that I would be nervous on hearing about my meeting with him. I bit down on my bottom lip, thinking about how catastrophic my meet would be if I met him. I never did great under pressure and nervousness just added clumsiness to my grace, which was equal to a tortoise or maybe penguin, depending on which one was clumsier.

_Whatever._

"Alice, slow down. You are killing the girl." Edward interrupted looking apologetically at me and trying to make Alice understand that she was scaring me off.

I was able to avoid more talking by the ring of my cell. I excused myself for a moment, checking the caller ID. It was Seth.

"Hi Seth," I replied.

"Bella!" he yelled and he was nervous and breathing hard.

"Seth! Calm down and tell me what happened?" I shouted trying to calm him down and then tell me. Hearing his voice was making me think different bad things.

Ness

_Shit! _

Everyone looked at me when I yelled but I didn't care.

"Bella, you need to head home fast. Ness is not in a good mood," he said in one breath, then he breathed out loud "She dumped Riley and broke her hand."

_Fuck._

What did that idiot do? I knew he was an asshole.

"I am taking her to hospital," he continued but I cut him off.

"Seth, you wait there. I am coming." but he stopped me.

"NO! I have got things down here. You just go home. I need to be at home soon and I don't think leaving her alone is a great idea." he suggested and I heard him talking with someone on other end.

"Look after her, don't let her do something wrong that she will feel bad about later, Okay. I am just leaving." When he agreed, I ended the call and went to get my things. Alice came when she saw me frantically moving.

"Bella, what happened? Is everything alright?" She asked with worry and after taking my things, I turned to her.

"Alice, everything is fine. I need to check on my sister," I replied moving towards the gate.

"Is she okay?" she asked with wide eyes. "Is she in hospital? Do you need me to drop you there? Come on, I will." she started dragging me out faster and I let her.

"Alice. She is not serious. She is fine, just in a bad mood. She broke her hand. Please don't worry. I have my own ride. I will call you, after I see her," I told her and opened my driver door and climbed in.

She snatched my phone and put her contact on it and gave herself a missed call from it.

"Call me, otherwise I will call and it won't be nice." she threatened and I laughed. I bid goodbye after snatching a last look at the green eyes who was watching me drive out of the Lot.

* * *

**A/n: P****lease leave all your thoughts on how the story is unfolding so far.**

******So Alice and Edward are brother-sister. Sibling bickering, I love it.********I have a big brother and he loves to torment me and we usually fight.**

******Emmett, What do you think about him? Don't worry there would soon be more about him.**

******And finally Seth. What do you think happened with Ness?**

******Give me your ideas.**

******See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rebellious Swan

**A/n: ****All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks also to all the people who have put me on alert, it means a lot, please leave a review too!**

**Your reviews would help me know that I am doing good or not. And right now, I am really in doubt.**

**Let me thank Louisdm for the editing :)**

* * *

**5. Rebellious Swan**

Renesmee POV:

"Get the fuck away from me!" I yelled at him.

Asshole. Motherfucking cheater.

If that asshole thought that he would cheat on me and then tell me that it was a mistake and thought I would readily accept him, then he was an idiot.

"Go away, Riley if you want your balls to survive. Leave me alone Seth!" I yelled at Seth who was holding me back, trying to save the fucker from my wrath. I would have at least kicked him in the guts but the black eye and broken nose which I gave him, from which blood was dripping out, was giving me a little bit of satisfaction.

_Don't forget, I think I broke my hand._

"Riley, fuck off before I kill you," he threatened and Riley ran away with a scared look on his face. Well, you would be if you would see Seth giving you the killing glare.

Let's start from beginning.

Seth and I go way back, ok, maybe three years. I was new to UCLA when I met Seth Clearwater, in my first week. He was from Seattle, while I was from Forks. He told me that he was born in La Push, near Forks but his family shifted to Seattle when his father died when he was just five years old. He was around 6 feet tall, slightly muscled, with a youthful face and a huge, happy grin with brown eyes. His skin was russet colored and his hair was black, which he wore short. He sometimes acted as immature and childish, but he was cheerful, optimistic and exceptionally kind, much like Angela Weber, who was the best friend of my sister in high school. After their graduation, the communication between them, kind of broke and I feel really bad because she was the only real friend, my sister had in her school times.

My father was Chief of Forks Police Department. Bella took after him, like her he was a naturally responsible person and a loner and didn't enjoy being in big crowds; these traits were passed on to my elder sister Bella, who was quite the loner herself and she got her clumsiness from him too. I took after our mom Renee Swan nee Higginbotham, who died after she gave birth to me. I never knew her but everyone told me, I was just like her. I was fun-loving, creative and artistic, but flighty and inconsistent due to which I was never punctual and had a lot of hobbies. Unlike my mother, who usually failed in trying new things, I always succeeded. My dad took me to ballet dance lessons, which my sister attended too, but she failed due to her clumsiness, but I loved dancing. But I was more inclined towards music, so I persuaded dad for piano classes and learned violin also. I was doing my under graduation in music from Herb Alpert School of Music, at UCLA.

Seth was pursuing Photography as an under grad and he was really good at that. After our first meet, we stuck together. We tried dating each other after much persuasion from others but knew we were not meant to be, after the first kiss. Kissing him felt like kissing a brother and after that we became best friends, more like brother-sister. He was very protective of me and it was him who kept me grounded and ensured that I was doing my homework and went to my classes, which I didn't like.

I met Riley Biers in my second year. He was sweet and smart and first off I thought he really cared about me, but now I knew he was a really good actor.

After sometime standing and clearing my thoughts, I started moving but was stopped by Seth, who snatched my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked worriedly. I didn't want to see any sympathy. I just wanted to be alone.

"I am going to the cafe, my shift is going to start soon." I yelled trying to leave but he stopped me.

"No Missy, we are going to hospital. I think you broke your hand," he said pointing at my hand and dragged me to his car.

Now that he reminded me about my hand.

_Fuck it hurts a lot._

_I thought the day couldn't be any more shit but looks like it took a turn to hell._

We went to hospital and the whole time, I was trying to convince him to not tell my sister. She would yell and then give me the serious talking but the biggest problem was that I didn't want her to know the reason, I dumped Riley was because he cheated on me.

_That would be really bad. I didn't want to dig out past memories._

I didn't want to miss my shift; I had a bitchy boss who was always after my life. Yesterday, when a guy started flirting with me and wouldn't take no for an answer, my slutty boss Jessica came over. She blamed me that my flirting was making others wait for their turn, when there were only two people in my queue. The obsessed guy, and an old lady. The lady was looking at me with irritation, but sympathy, when she saw that the guy was not leaving me alone.

_What was with people looking at me with sympathy?_

I just wanted to shove a napkin down his throat but stopped myself after thinking that I needed this job. Some saving would help me in the future and maybe, I would be able to move out if my sister gave a go for a relationship.

_Sigh._

Bella didn't give any chance to any guy. She was so oblivious and thought very less of herself. She was responsible and a hard worker but her denial of her not being beautiful enough, was fucking shit.

_No guy, I mean no one would be ever be good enough for her, to deserve her._

She was the one who took care of me after mom's death. Grandma Swan moved in with dad after mom's death. She raised us, but she died when I was six and from then on Bella took care of not only me, but dad also. She taught herself how to cook and did laundry. I tried to help her but she declined any help and did everything on her own. She literally refused when she got an opportunity to study at UCLA. But Dad and I were able to convince her to take it. Even then she called daily and asked how we were doing. Dad never told her what tantrums or mischief I did. I remember how many times an officer was afraid to give me a ticket for over speeding just because I was chief's daughter and I took advantage of that fact.

_Even then, my trips to the station were quite a lot._

"Snap out of it, we are here." Seth yelled when we arrived at hospital. He dragged me to the reception area, while I looked around feeling bored. Hospitals were the most boring place in the world and I hated visiting hospitals.

"Can you call, Doctor Uley and tell him that Seth Clearwater is here," Seth asked the receptionist. She just stared at him, then looked at me with a disgusted expression.

_Yeah, you are not a beauty queen yourself, sweetheart._

She dialed the call and talked on the line. After ending the call she mumbled "second floor, 301."

With a nod and thanks, Seth led me to the second floor where we went to room no 301. There stood an extremely beautiful woman of early thirties, with exotic good looks, glossy black hair and satiny copper skin who was talking very softly to a small little girl.

"Emily" Seth called and she turned and grinned as soon as she saw him.

"Seth, What are you doing here? Annie called me and told me you were here," she said hugging him tightly. Then she ruffled his hair while he swatted her hand.

"Don't do that! Emily, this is Renesmee. Ness this is my cousin Emily." On hearing him she turned to me observing I was there too. She looked me up and down and then smiled.

"Emily Uley."

"Renesmee Swan." I shook her hand with my left hand while she noted my left hand was swollen.

"Oh! What happened?" she asked, and I just looked around. I didn't want to talk about it, and no way out in the open.

"Come on," she took us to her office and then rushed Seth out before coming towards me.

"He won't disturb us. So tell me, how did this happen?" She asked while looking at my hand.

"Well, I…" I was not sure whether to tell her or not.

"It's okay." She patted my hand and I shook my head and started talking.

"I punched my ex-boyfriend." she raised her eyebrows at that, so I continued. "He cheated on me. He is such a bastard. I should have kicked him in his balls, so he would never ever dare to cheat on someone else. But I think a black eye and a broken nose is good, right."

She smiled and nodded "It's not broken, just swollen. Avoid using it for two or three days. I will give you a painkiller and some medicine for swelling,' she applied some liquid on my hand and it stung.

_Fuck it hurts._

"People like that are always found out." She told me while wrapping my hand in a bandage. I raised my eyebrows at that.

"I am happily married." She replied grinning and I smiled and continued.

"He was one of those guys, who I try to avoid. I wanted someone who would actually love me and want me, not just for a quick fuck. It's so difficult to find that type of guy and I hate cheaters."

After what happened with Bella in college, I wanted nothing but to kill all those fuckers who thought that using girl as shit, made them some kind of hero.

_James Fucking Asshole Warner._

"Riley learned that messing with me was not a good thing but I wanted to make him learn a lesson so that he would never ever cheat on anyone else. I mean, is it so difficult to dump someone before trying to fuck another, at least that person wouldn't hurt so much. _Getting dumped is better than being cheated on, right?_"

I asked looking at her. I liked her, she let me rant and speak out all my frustration and never once while I was ranting, did she make me feel that she was irritated by my words.

_People usually do that, when I start rambling._

"Well it is better, but don't forget both ways are hurtful," she replied now sitting on chair and talking to me.

"So, how do you know Seth?" she asked and I told her the whole story, how we met and became friends. She was nice.

_Coming from me, that is saying something._

"Are you done?" Seth asked from the doorway.

"Yup!" with an emphasis on p. "It was nice to meet you, Emily. Hope to see you soon." I shook her hand.

"You, too. Hey, I am arranging a party on Friday. Why don't you come?" she asked. Suddenly I became excited. I loved parties.

"Of course. I love parties which usually means alcohol and dancing, why not?" I replied. Emily gave me her address, while she told Seth that it was his responsibility that I come to the party. He nodded looking sour.

"What got your panties in twist, Sethy?" I asked teasing him.

"I need to head home, Leah would have my head." He said looking again and again at his watch.

"If you want me to call her, I will." I asked. Wondering if it was something important and he needed to rush.

"Nah it's okay. Let's just take you home." He said.

_Hope my dear elder sister doesn't kill me._

* * *

**A/n: So now you know, What happened with Ness.**

**What do you thought of Seth? He is really cool and is one of my favorite in the book.**

******P****lease leave all your thoughts on how the story is unfolding so far.**

**What Bella would behave after hearing it all.**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sharing the day

**A/n: ****All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks also to all the people who have put me on alert, it means a lot, please leave a review too!**

**Your reviews would help me know, that I am doing good or not.**

**Thanks Louisdm :)**

* * *

**5. Sharing the day**

Glaring at someone was bad, a really bad thing, but right now I was glaring at the girl who was sitting in front of me.

_My sister._

Since our father was a cop, we were meant to follow some rules and respect laws, well at least I did. I had always liked one thing about dad.

_He didn't hover._

He let us live the way we lived, sometimes we were grounded but he was never very strict. As I was the elder one, I had some responsibility and more pressure on me, due to which I always followed rules. They allowed me to be in control of myself, and my surroundings. But Ness was totally opposite. As much as I liked to follow rules, she loved to break them. She always said that I was the obedient one, while she was rebellious.

_It usually happens when your dad is a cop._

People always told us how different we were and that we were poles apart but that was what made life easier. We liked it that way.

_But I could do with less-trouble-causing Ness._

She did what a normal teenager, Ok not normal, but what a usually free-from-rules teenager did. She was scolded many times for her rule breaking. She was always grounded but she had the benefit of being the youngest one. She could easily persuade, which she did, with her puppy eyes and you would readily say yes.

_Dad was putty in her hands, when she gave him the puppy eyes._

But right now, she was living with me and it was my responsibility to ensure that she didn't get herself in some trouble. It was my duty to ensure that her craziness wouldn't get her in some uncontrollable situation.

_Moreover watching a squirming Ness was very amusing._

"What led you to your broken hand?" I asked trying to maintain my calm and not yell at her as she shook her head and cut me off.

"It's only swollen, not broken," she replied, looking at the bandage, I watched her playing with fibers at its end. Her cutting me off wasn't helping her case and it was making me quite a bit angrier.

"Wow, you saved yourself from a broken hand, Ness." I replied sarcastically, she grinned at me, but her grin fell on seeing my face. I might have felt bad for her, if she hadn't have beaten a guy and then almost broken her hand.

"How did it swell up?" pointing at her hand, I quickly smacked her hand away to stop her from trying to tear the bandage apart.

"I broke Riley's nose." She sighed, looking at me not wanting to continue.

_Why does she have to deal with everything with violence?_

"Why, may I ask?" I knew he must have done something really bad, and it was not like he didn't deserve to get some beating.

_But it's easy to provoke Ness and her answer would always be fighting._

"He is an asshole." She said with fire in her eyes and cursed him under her breath.

She was not in love with him but she really liked him and that idiot played with her emotions. I could have killed him too.

"Ness, you can't just go and start fighting because someone is wrong. Violence is bad." I didn't want her in any trouble and moreover, I didn't have any wish to go prison to bail her out.

"Ok, Gandhi! I will try better next time." She replied. She joined her hand together and gave me the Indian style apology.

I laughed and stood up, brought out the dinner from oven and passed her the plate. It was really amusing to watch Ness trying to eat dinner with her left hand.

_It's really difficult; I know that from personal experience._

"I jinxed today. I thought our day would go good but it didn't." She sighed, _yeah right!_ But looked at me and grinned "at least yours did," and on her words, I looked down and stopped myself squirming but she caught it.

"What did you do?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me.

I sighed and told her everything that happened, from meeting Alice to Edward Cullen and how my suggestion actually helped, then sat back to give her time to respond.

"Wait a second, you called Edward Cullen, Ass-ward,?" I nodded. "Really!"

She started laughing so hard that she fell off of the couch and writhed on the floor. Tears were falling down her cheeks, I let her roll on the floor and gave her time to quiet down.

_Laugh at my bad luck._

_"_Why Ass-ward, Why not Ass-llen?" and then started laughing again.

"Assllen ... Aslan" ha ha.

_Really, it's a Narnia joke._

_Very funny!_

"Shut it" I mumbled but she ignored me and continued teasing me.

"Ok, I mean, I prefer Ass-llen," she said chuckling and then she spouted; "think about different actors like that," she suggested, and started this ridiculous game.

When we found anything different, she started this childish game. But I had to play it, and we did till we both couldn't laugh anymore.

"Richard Gere, Ass-hard" I replied and we laughed.

"Nicholas Cage, Ass-age" She said, trying to control her laugh but I burst out laughing, not angry with her anymore but just enjoying this.

"Ashton Kutcher, Ass-ton" I shot back.

"Jasper Whitlock, Ass-per or Ass-lock." She said in between laughing, and with that we both started laughing harder.

_It was funny._

"Or best of them Ass-lack, from Jacob Black." She winked and we both laughed. My stomach was aching from laughing too much.

Ness always knew, how to make my mood better. I knew that I could share anything with her and she would help me with all the problems of the world and would make me go on.

_I just wish we would never have to be separate from one another, or worse be against each other_.

"But, you are grounded," I said lastly.

"Hey, I am not four anymore!" I ignored her yelling.

* * *

**A/n: So how did you like Bella's reaction.**

**I played this game with my friends and it was really funny. If someone felt bad, well I am not trying to offend you, it's just a stupid game.**

**You could tell me some childish game, you played with your friend. I would love to hear.**

**Well let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not – really appreciate all feedback.**

********Next chapter- we will meet Edward again and there will be big surprise too. I need you guys to review if you want to know the big surprise. More reviews, faster will be the update.****

**See ya! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Ruining it in the end

**A/n: ****All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**********Thanks again for the response to this story, **Love to all who review!

******Thanks to Louisdmn for editing.**

* * *

**chapter five: Ruining it in the end**

_Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl)__  
__Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (Let's go)_  
_Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack_  
_'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back_

I groaned on hearing the song that Alice used as a ringtone for her call.

_Irritating Pixie._

_Fuck, I don't want to move._

I moved my hand without lifting my head or opening my eyes. I didn't want to open them; my alarm had not buzzed yet, so I started to look for the table beside the bed, on which I put my phone. When my hands didn't come in contact with anything, I rolled towards the side and then tried to locate the table.

_Where the hell was the table?_

I rolled again and as I reached forward with my hand, I fell down from the bed and face planted on the floor.

_Fuck, it hurts._

I opened my eyes looking for the table, and realized that I was on the opposite side of the bed. The table was on the other side. I groaned when I realized that I had left my cell on the chair last night and forgot to place it beside the bed. I pushed myself to stand up and as I stretched, I felt the pain in my leg and fell again.

_Shit._

Did I tell you that my legs were wound in the sheets that I was sleeping on? I unfolded myself from the sheet and moved to the chair to pick up my cell.

"Good morning Bella! Wake up, rise and sunshine." I heard the cheerful voice of Alice on the other end of the phone and I groaned.

_How can she be so cheerful at seven in the morning?_

Wait a minute.

Seven!

_Are you kidding me?_

"What the hell, Alice! Why are you calling me at seven in the morning?" I yelled at her, trying hard not to drop on the floor again. I was really sleepy and needed at least two hours more of sleep.

Last night, Nessie and I talked a lot and discussed everything. It was good to have this sister-to-sister talk. It had been a while since we talked about our day and I quite liked it.

"Bella you need to get ready. We have a lot to do, you need to be at the studio at nine am," she said. She was talking to me in a voice like I was five years old, and was trying to make me understand I was throwing a tantrum.

"Nine? No one told me. I thought there was no shoot, so I could be late, Benji said to come at ten." Benji told me that next shoot will be in two days and I could come at ten and sleep a little late. He teased me that I needed a good sleep as I was looking at the bed at the set, like I would drop on it and won't wake up.

"He was right but you need to come at nine, there is some change of plans. Come on and get ready. I will be waiting there for you. Don't be late," she warned me. The threats of Alice were quite deadly. Emmett told me she could be quite threatening when she wanted something and would give you her killing glare till you do what she wanted.

"Ok, I am going to get ready. Meet you at the studio," I replied and ended the call. I yawned and looked around the room, I started to straighten out my bed trying hard not to jump back in it. I then moved to the bathroom.

Ness was not going to be up for one and half hours more, so I had the bathroom to myself. I brushed my teeth and looked at the mirror. There were dark shadows under my eyes but they were not that much. I started to comb my hair but thought better and took a shower and washed it. I put on my light blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, which had _Gun and Roses_ written on it. My dad gave me this shirt as a gift. He knew I liked them. They were quite good and I listened to them when I wanted to deprive myself of any more thinking.

I put on the sneakers and went downstairs to start breakfast but froze when I reached the kitchen.

"Am I dreaming or is this really happening?"

I was really surprised to see Ness sitting at the table eating breakfast.

_Wow. When did this happen?_

"I made the coffee and pancakes are on the counter," she said without looking up. I moved towards the counter and took in the wonderful breakfast sitting there.

"It's not going to run if you would try to lift it up," Ness commented smirking at me, she shook her head and went on with her eating.

I took my coffee and breakfast, placed them at the table then sat across from her and stared at her.

"I am not going to heat it again," she said and I started eating silently.

"What happened to you, are you ok?" I was concerned; Ness never ever woke up so early.

_Something must be wrong._

"Nothing, I need to go college early, I have a meeting at eight forty-five," I looked at the clock and saw that she had half an hour more to reach her college.

_This is really; I don't have a word to express the feeling._

"I would just eat it fast and then we could move," I started gulping it down but she cut me off.

"Seth will be coming to take me. I asked him to give me a lift as you needed to go at ten," she said while placing the plate in the sink and started washing it.

_Shock was nothing in comparison to what I was feeling right now._

"Is it something serious?" I needed to know that she was not in trouble and she shrugged.

"Nah, everything is fine, are you done?" I nodded and gave her my plate. She washed the plates, and after drying her hand, she left with Seth.

_What just happened?_

I shook my head and tried to clear it. I gathered all my things, locked the house and took off toward the studio. The guard grinned when he saw me, he opened the door and I took off, waving at him. I parked my car beside a yellow Porsche, which was owned by Alice.

_Yellow, it suits her._

Alice was standing outside the lot. When she saw me she came running toward me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Alice… Can't breathe," she loosened her hold and grinned.

"Come on," she dragged me inside where we were met by Benji.

"Bella, here you are. Sorry for the change of plans, I really needed you for some important work," he said leading me to the set. It must be something really important otherwise he wouldn't have called me this early.

"How did you like the set decoration yesterday?" he asked. I smirked at him, knowing I loved it. I sighed and looked toward the people who were changing the things for the next scene.

"It was really good." He grinned at hearing my words, looking past me smiling.

"Rose!"

I turned, watching the girl who was coming toward us.

_I thought Tanya was the most beautiful, but she was nothing compared to the girl standing in front of me._

She was about 5'9" tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She had long wavy blond hair that fell halfway down to the middle of her back which perfectly suited the violet color of her eyes. She looked like a woman with beauty, elegance, class, and money and I felt quite uncomfortable standing in front of her.

_Sigh._

"Bella, this is Rosalie Hale, our set designer or Scenic Designer. Rose, this is Bella Swan, our new assistant director," Benji introduced us. I looked up thinking that she might be one of those girls, who would never try to be in any contact with a loser like me but I was quite surprised to see her smiling at me.

"It's really nice to finally meet you," she shook my hand with a genuine smile on her face.

_Wow, she was really happy to meet me._

I stared at her and thought of something to say. "I love your designs, especially the kitchen one," I told her. She was a great designer and I had really wanted to meet her once I saw the kitchen.

"Thanks, it was modeled after my home's kitchen," I was really surprised, "My mom loved cooking, so my dad let my mom design it and well the result was in front of you."

"Wow, I..." I didn't know what to say.

"It's quite good, right." She replied and grinned at me.

She said her mom loved cooking. The expression on her face told me that her mom was dead and either she lived with her dad or on her own.

"But I am sure Bella favored the bed more," Benji teased and I blushed remembering how I was ogling the bed yesterday.

_I was never going to hear the end of this._

Rose laughed and shook her head "Don't tell me you didn't think the same, Benji." She teased and laughed when he turned red.

"Ok, Bella. We need to get materials for next set design and Rose needs a helping hand. Since I am not a good shopping partner, I thought maybe you could accompany her," Benji said, pleading with me to save him from the shopping marathon.

I smiled and nodded. I never liked shopping but maybe, shopping for props would be nice.

"Yay! This is going to be exciting," Alice said enthusiastically. I became scared that Alice was going with us. She pouted, when she saw my hesitation.

"C'mon! Bella, I am not that bad," she said pouting. Rose and Benji laughed loudly at this, proving my assumption right. "Please!" she gave me the puppy eyes and I sighed.

_Let's get this over with._

Alice told me to drive with her, so we followed Rose, who was driving her BMW M3 convertible, whose name she told me, when I was unable to recognize the car.

_It was sporty and had a nice red color, but I was not a car know-it-all girl._

The next two scenes were of a meeting and a party.

Alice wanted to finalize the clothes for Edward and wanted the second view for her choices. So that's why she was accompanying us.

_As if she would listen to what we would say?_

It was nice and quite fun to shop for all the things that were needed for the scene. Rose told me that one time, she had to design a set where the actor played a prank in his school. He had covered the whole girl's washroom with toilet paper. She said that all the crew were so excited that it took them two hours to do the whole set up as everyone started playing with the paper and they had to re-do the set twice.

It was funny to hear the experiences of Rose and I really loved shopping with her. She had a story for each prop and I laughed a lot. It was good to laugh this much.

_It gave me the feeling that something was going to go bad_.

"Now we are done, let's go to my shop," Alice yelled. We all went to her shop because we really didn't have any other choice. Alice was persistent little pixie!

I gulped, when I saw her shop wondering what I had gotten myself into. Rose noticed my expression and smirked at me, while Alice rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Bella," Alice grumbled dragging me into the shop while Rose followed us.

The interior of the shop was amazing. The walls were painted a dark cream set against a wooden floor. Under foot there were gold and red rugs of different materials. I giggled, when I thought what the combination reminded me of.

_Gryffindor Colour._

Alice has got it bad.

I breathed a sigh of relief, when I couldn't spot any other Harry Potter themed decoration.

The wall on the right side was covered with pictures of Pyramid of Giza, Hanging Gardens of Babylon, Statue of Zeus at Olympia and many others. It took me a little time to realize that they were the seven wonders of world and it fascinated me, as it was something different. It was not covered with magazine issues featuring Brandon dress or models wearing their brands.

_Expect Alice to do things differently._

A metal stair case led to the upstairs for suits and the made-to-measure service which usually had lounges where consultants can meet with clients. There were rails of clothes, stacks of handbags and down the far end I could make out row after row of shoes while the other end was consist of accessories.

"Good morning Alice," a small dark blonde haired woman wished Alice with a large smile, she was dressed in beautiful light pink sundress that I felt under-dressed standing in front of her.

_Gun and Roses, Urgh, kill me now!_

"Good morning, Annie," Alice wished and started talking to her about the next clothing line that Alice was going to launch in few months. Rose started rummaging through handbags and I felt kind of weird standing in middle of the shop, not knowing what to do. I couldn't even drag myself to look around through dresses as I felt like they would get stained, if I even touched them.

"Bella, go upstairs and tell that I am coming up in few minutes, please," she asked and before I could ask about whom to tell, she went to backroom with Annie. I looked for Rose and saw her talking with a salesgirl. I sighed and moved towards the stairs and observed there was no support for climbing.

_So, if I fell, I would slip through whole stairs and fall on the floor. That would hurt._

I carefully moved upward, trying to prevent myself from falling and breathed a sigh of relief, when I reached the end. I turned to look around the room and observed someone sitting on the couch. The couch was a cozy red color and placed in such a way that someone sitting there would have his back to the stairs.

I cleared my throat and said "Alice said she would be..."

The words died in my throat when the person stood up and turned to me.

_Why this always happen with me?_

He was standing there wearing black jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and black bomber style leather jacket. My heart sputtered in my chest as I saw that his hair was standing every which way in different directions and my hands ached to dive into his hair and grip it hard. _I bet it's soft too.. _I stared in his beautiful emerald green eyes and could feel myself starting to drown in them.

"Where's Alice?" he asked, which snapped me back to reality and my eyes widened when I realized I was staring at him and checking him out.

_Fuck, what's wrong with me?_

I couldn't utter a word and felt it like déjà-vu knowing that on the last meeting between us, I wasn't able to say a word either.

"Where?" he snapped at me and then glared; I felt myself turning red in anger.

_Who is he to talk to me like that?_

"If you had let me continue then you would have heard that she is coming in few minutes," I huffed quietly.

_There, stick that up your ass buddy!_

His eyes widened, turned dark and he started fuming with anger. It was like I had unleashed the dragon with my words and it was going to spit fire on me.

"Hey, guys. I am done let's get..." Alice entered and stopped when she saw our expression," What happened here?"

It was a simple question and the answer was simpler.

_Her asshole brother happened._

"Oh! I was just giving your message to Edward, right?" I replied with the best fake smile I had ever given in my life. I had thought that he might not like me but it was like he hated me.

_A simple coffee stain on his shirt made him hate me. Wow!_

"Edward," she turned to him and I tried to control the tears, which I knew would fall, if I didn't move quickly.

"I am downstairs if you need me Alice." With that, I started moving toward the stairs, but stopped when Alice called my name.

"I am just going to see Rose, you carry on." I didn't turn, I couldn't. I won't let him see me vulnerable, see my weakness and know that his words hurt me a lot. I thought I heard him whisper my name but shook my head and moved forward.

_Wow! I never thought that hating someone was so easy._

I saw Rose talking with the same girl and looked around.

I didn't understand what I was doing here. I shouldn't be here. This was not my place, this was a foreign territory and I shouldn't try to enter it because in the end, I would be thrown out from here and no one would give a shit about me.

"Hey, Bella," Rose called me and I gave her a small smile and went to her.

"So, what do you think, would this look good on me?" she asked checking out how the dress looked on her.

"It's lovely." She would really look quite beautiful in the silver dress she had picked out.

"It is, but do you think this is London material?" she asked and I looked at her confused.

_London material_

I might have said the word out loud because Rose stared at me.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" she was expecting the answer from me and I didn't even know the question she was asking about.

"What?"

"Benji didn't tell you about London, did you check your mail?" she questioned and I shook my head.

I hadn't checked my mail in two days and had decided that today after reaching home, I would.

"Bella, the movie will be going to shoot in London too," _What_ "we are going London, next month," she answered quietly looking at me as if I was going to explode.

_What the hell!_

* * *

**A/n: So, what do you think of Edward's reaction?**

**Rosalie Hale is finally introduced. Yay!**

**They would be going London, what do you think?**

**And most important Ness, What happened to her?**

**********Well let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not – really appreciate all feedback.**

**********See ya! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8: Picking myself

**A/n: ****All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

******Thanks again for the response to this story, **Love to all who review!

**Chapter 8: Picking Myself**

**_Renesmee Pov:_**

Sometimes, you get so engrossed in your happiness that you couldn't even see that the cause of that smile, the moment of life was fake and was nothing but a mirage and it didn't matter how much you try to catch it and when you thin,. you had found it, you came to know that it was just a flicker of your eyes and it was nothing but your own imagination.

_Fuck, I sound like Bella._

Ok, now this rubbish thing had happened, I was going to move on. Move on from the fucker.

Due to that pig head or should I say, the one who couldn't keep in his pants, I was kind of pending my work and well, the main focus of my life became kind of blur but after this so called break up, I was now back in the game.

With a Bang.

After the talk with Bella, I knew what I needed to do. I couldn't sleep all night, making plans about what I was going to do. I knew what was to be done first. Eleazar always came early to the college, so as soon as it was six, I called him and asked him that could we talk before the classes. He agreed, maybe because of the shock that I was calling him or maybe, that I was going to arrive early and not due to any paper but on my own.

I got ready and made pancakes for me and Bella. While cooking, I called Seth.

"Hello," he grumbled sleepily.

"Sethy, Can you give me a ride?" I asked him, it was very few times that I asked Seth for a ride in the morning.

"Hm. What happened?" he asked, his voice becoming serious and it looked like that my asking for a pickup had vanished his sleep.

"Nothing, Bella has to go at 10 and I needed to be at office half an hour early. So I thought of asking you. So are you game?" If he had some work, then I needed to catch a cab and would have to leave sooner than I thought.

"Ok, eight twenty sharp. Now let me sleep you, impostor " I laughed at hearing him. Well, he might be thinking that what has happened to me. I put some pancakes on plate and sat on table and started eating. When I heard Bella coming downwards, I tried to show there was nothing unusual.

_Wow, she is in for a shock._

I knew that she would become worried about my sudden change of behavior and that's exactly what happened. She asked me whether I was okay or not and it was really difficult for me to not laugh at her expression but I stopped myself.

I told her that I need to go early and washed the plates. It was really surprising for her.

_Ok, so I never did this much of work. I should feel ashamed._

But, Bella loved to work for both of us and I just wanted to see her happy. I left as soon as I heard the door bell.

"Hey," Seth waved from the driving seat and I opened the door and sat in front. He turned and looked at me wanting to ask what the hell happened to me.

"Just drive the damn thing," I told him smiling and he started driving.

To stop him from talking, I pulled out my iPod and plugged it and started the song, I knew would give him his answer.

_I belong to me  
I don't belong to you  
My heart is my possession  
I'll be my own reflection _

He quirked hi eyebrows at me on listening the song but didn't ask anything. His silence was starting to irritate me.

_Well, I was the one who wanted to shut him up._

But I didn't know, he would not even ask anything.

"Fine! I have a meeting with Eleazar and I talked to Bella last night and told her about all the shit. We talked and played Ass-who game and I realized that I need to pick up the things that I was losing behind." I rambled and tried not to look at him to see the triumph look on his face.

"Didn't know you would give up so easily, damn reverse strategy works," he laughed and it made me smile, his smiles are contagious "Well, it's about damn time that you pulled yourself together, Loch Ness." He teased and patted my hand and changed the song.

Soon we were moving with song _Dynamite _by Cruz.

"Thanks! Meet you at lunch." With that I moved towards office. Mrs Cope, the receptionist, was shocked to see me this early. It was like she had just been told that there won't be any Christmas holiday this year. I waved at her grinning at her frozen state and moved to Eleazar's office. I knocked once and I heard some commotion from inside but then I started playing Dynamite on the door and he shouted 'Come in'.

_Nice_

"Thanks for the background score, Miss Swan." He commented and I grinned.

"Good morning, Professor Trouver."

_Do you know Trouver means find in french? Weird._

Professor Eleazar Trouver was 5'11" tall, with black hair up to his collar and had a olive skin with light brown eyes. He was our composition professor, who was a violin prodigy himself and I learned a lot with him. He might not like my lateness and carelessness but he had faith in me that I could do better. He was also one of the best music composers of Hollywood but he was going to teach the seniors of UCLA of composition course to help the college, from where he also graduated. It was just my luck; he took the position for just four years and my senior year was his last year. I met him in my first year, when I saw him teaching the seniors and then tried to copy the composition he had played after the class by entering into his office without permission for the notation sheet. I got caught but he liked my work and then offered to teach me and I agreed.

"So, what led you to arrive so early in the morning?" he asked mocking, which should have angered me but mine and his relationship was quite like father-daughter. I could talk to him about anything I want and he would never judge me for anything wrong. Many times, I told him that he could be a great psychiatrist but he told me that he liked where he was. Another psycho would be too much for him.

_Well, I thought that too._

"Professor, you might have heard about ESCO instrumental competition?" I asked him nervously. I never have been nervous about anything in my life except this time. This was a big step and if I would be able to this, it would be like dream come true.

"Yes," he said leaning towards me across the table, there was a gleam in his eyes and it looked like that he was very much interested in what, I wanted to ask.

"Well, it happening soon and I ..." I sighed and tried to gather all my will "and I wanted to give it a try. So, I did and well, I got in." I told him scratching my neck nervously.

"Hmm..." he leaned on his chair backward and stared at me, trying to find something in my eyes.

_I didn't know whether he found it or not._

"So, I thought that maybe you could help me with finance..." he cut me off.

"Of course, I could do that or do you want me to talk to the director" but I didn't let him complete. He was going totally opposite to what I was referring to.

"I want to do this on my own. I don't need your money or college's, I wanted that if you could get me some work, not big but I have some saved for myself and I needed a little bit more, so I thought..," he didn't utter any word during my rambling, just sat there staring at me and looking amused.

_ What the hell I am doing._

I stood up and sighed "It's okay, I think its rubbish, I would try something else..."

"Monday, 11 sharp, not a minute late," he ordered before I could turn the doorknob and handed me a sheet and I looked down and grinned.

_It looked like my dream was coming true._

**A/n: Now we know that Ness is back on the track and she is just putting her life together.**

**I belong to me- Jessica Simpson.**

**Dynamite- Tiao Cruz.**

**I like both songs, they are really good :)**

**Well let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not – really appreciate all feedback.**

**See ya! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: It Gets Worse

**A/n: ****All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

******Thanks again for the response to this story, **Love to all who review!

**Chapter 9: It Gets Worse**

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"BELLA!"

I thought this got not only mine but everyone's attention. Benji was trying to talk to me and I was ignoring him.

_You might ask why?_

Well, it might have been the fact that he didn't even cared to tell me that the shooting of this movie was also going to be in London. I mean, I was working under him, it's his responsibility to check whether I came or not.

_Ok, that came out really wrong._

What I meant was that he should have told me about it. I might have some important work at that time. Firstly, actors then this, did they even trust me?

_I had signed a fucking agreement with them._

"I sent an email, how was I to know that you wouldn't read it?" he pouted like a cry baby. It might have been amusing if I was not mad at him.

_But it's not his fault._

I didn't like working here anymore.

_Why?_

Story was good, director was okay, Benji was a sweetheart and I loved working with Alice and Rose so why I didn't want to be here?

_Edward._

No! Not because of him. I didn't a give shit about what he did.

_But I do._

Urgh.

"Benji, I am sorry. I know it was not your fault. It's just last days have been like shit and I don't want any more shocks, they startle me and leave me bewildered." I was fed up with this new, next thing I know, I would be getting arrested by FBI.

_I don't have a reason to get arrested in reality._

"Bella Swan, you are a smart and strong girl and I think you can handle little surprises." He grinned at me and winked and then started laughing and I chuckled.

_Little, Oh Yeah!_

"Bella Swan!"

I heard a very familiar voice behind me, one I hadn't heard in years.

_No way._

I saw a girl standing at 5'1, with light brown hair with streaks of honey and looking at me with her "always-gentle" brown eyes which were hidden behind glasses. I wouldn't have recognised her in her professional attire- a light silver shirt with black skirt which were just above her knees hugging her body like second skin if I had known her for years.

I stood frozen there, not uttering a word and she just smiled on seeing me and then I was engulfed by arms and hearing squeal.

"Oh my! It's you. It's really you; I can't believe I am seeing you after so much time. I got really scared when you didn't call me or email or talk to me," and then she smacked me and with an "Ow!" I was back.

"Angela Weber," I smiled and hugged her tightly. She was my best friend, friend that lost because of a big problem and she was the last person I wanted to leave but the situation made me do that.

"Mars has the tallest Volcano in the Solar System named Olympus Mons," she grinned stating a fact and I continued "It gets its name from Mt. Olympus, which was home of the Greek Gods and is 15 miles high which is three times the height of Mount Everest."

After that we started laughing and didn't observe that people were watching and giving us weird looks.

"You both know each other," Alice questioned looking confused and slightly amused by our show.

"Know! We are like mirror images," she replied with enthusiasm that I missed a lot.

"Just your side one wears glasses," I joked and she pinched me.

"You know Bells, you love me."

"You are so full of yourself, Ange," I teased and she poked out her tongue and I laughed with all I had.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked not knowing why the hell she was here.

_It's not that I didn't love it but I needed to know this._

"What about you?" She questioned putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well, I am assistant director, Bella Swan," I introduced myself formally and shook hand with her.

"Angela Weber, personal assistant of Edward Cullen,"

On hearing his name, I froze and my eyes widened.

_Fuck she worked for him._

"What? Bells?" she was totally freaked out by my reaction and it might be very confusing to her and I just stared at him.

_How the hell she could tolerate that Assward?_

"He is not that bad," Angela mumbled and quirked her brows at me asking how did I know him.

_Did I say that aloud?_

"You did,"

"I.." I didn't know what to tell her. Should I say that your best friend dropped coffee on your asshole boss' shirt and now he could fire you if you told him about me and you?

"Oh! Bella was the one who split coffee on his shirt," Alice answered for me sparing me from the response which would have hurt a lot and Angela mouthed an 'o'. She looked at me and then turned to Alice and they stared at each other and then she grinned.

"So, how did you know each other?" Alice asked waving her hand to describe our embarrassing act and we both blushed.

_See, so much similarity._

"Bella, here is my home girl and she is the Bell ring or Bells or klutz zone," she teased me and I groaned knowing she had told her all about me.

"Oh! that is so exciting. I didn't know that but I thought I knew from somewhere, when I met you. Angela talks a lot about you," Alice gushed and was bouncing on her feet with excitement.

_One look at her and I was sure Ness would declare her drug addict._

"Yeah, it is but firstly, tell me how is our Loch Ness monster," Angela enquired as if reading what I was thinking and grinned at the nickname or should I say the name we teased Ness with. When she was small she hated it first but then she started acting like monster and told that if someone did something wrong or teased her then she would become the monster and would eat them up.

_It was a fact that her kindergarten girl mates didn't like Ness._

"Ness, is great. She is in UCLA senior year. She is same old if you slide out her today's behaviour," I replied thinking again about Ness change of emotion so suddenly.

"Who's Ness?" Alice asked, now starting with the question list.

"Renesmee Swan, my younger sister," I told her my sister name proudly. I knew now this name was not familiar to everyone but the talent Ness had, would really take her to success.

"Better sister," Angela coughed and I smacked her on the head. Forks folk loved Ness more than me, it was not that I was bad girl but I liked not be in attention while Ness was the catcher of all the attention and students thought that she was quite cool.

"Hey, she is not as grumpy as you," Ange teased and I grumbled.

"God I missed you and that troublemaker. What she did this morning?" Angela was really interested knowing that with Ness there would never be anything boring.

I told her all about her and even Angela was shocked by her behaviour.

"She is onto something, I am sure about it. Remember how when she wanted that bike when dad offered for a car, she took him to station and listed all the driving measured and even promised that she would never speed it up but didn't tell the speed limit she was talking about," I remembered and grinned.

"Oh! And Charlie was like breathing fire when she got the ticket, those were some days." Ange replied in between the laugh.

"Wow! You guys are really best friends" Alice looked at us both and I could see that she envious of our friendship "And what was that Mars thing?" and we both started laughing again.

"When we were in high school, we started this fact game where one of us would say a fact and other would complete it." Angela started.

"The facts were based on the situation usually,"

"Forget about that; tell me how can you work with... him?" I asked waving my hands not knowing what I wanted to describe.

"He is nice, not that bad," I snorted.

_Yeah! Right not bad. Nice my ass._

"He is an arrogant, jerk who don't give a shit about anyone," I stated remembering how he snapped at me and talked so rudely and I really felt like kicking him.

"Bella," Angela mumbled my name trying to shut me up.

"I mean it's really that easy to hate someone, I just stained a shirt for god's sake he didn't need to hate me," I totally ignored her, these feeling were hidden in me and I need to pour them out to my best friend who would know what I was saying.

"Bella,"

"He is insolent, arrogant, impudent, insufferable, rude, audacious, impertinent of men and big headed asshole," I fumed out not even registering that Angela was looking someone behind me

"Thanks for opinion, Ms Swan," I heard him before I saw him. I froze at his words.

_Shit, he heard me._

I'm screwed.

"I..." Again, no voice. Why was it that whenever I saw him, I couldn't even utter a word.

"It feels really great to know that you have so high opinion of me, you judge the company severely, Ms Swan," he hissed out and I shivered but it was not out of fear. It was something about the voice, of the way he said it that I felt like.

_No._

He came into view and I knew what I was feeling. He looked so sexy in the green button down short which made his eyes darker and the jeans which hung low on his hips that made his ass delicious.

_Fuck, please don't Bella._

But even after all this, I just thought of his reply and how his eyes were dark with hatred and I couldn't even stop myself from mumbling out the words, they were on my tongue and I uttered them loud and clear.

"I was describing just what you are," I replied not able to keep my mouth close. I really need some tape to cover my snapping mouth.

"Allow me to describe myself to you then," he whispered coming close to me and staring at me with those green penetrating eyes.

He almost sounded like he was flirting with me.

_Yeah! Swan in your dreams._

"Well, then give me the chance to do the same because I have come to a different conclusion than you, Mr Cullen," with that I took a step back and stared at him trying to convey that the conversation was over and he came here for something else.

"Angela, one minute," he wrapped his hand around her wrist with so much ease and familiarity but in all this, his eyes never left mine. They stared at me with anger, hatred and darker than his emerald green. As he started moving, something shiny caught my eye.

A shiny thing on Angela's hand,

A shiny thing on her finger,

Her third finger on her left hand.

_Fuck no!_

* * *

**A/n: So, Angela is back, They meet and greet, Ha Ha.**

**Okay, What do you think about the conversation between Angela and Bella and then of course the ranting about Edward Cullen's and his appreciation.**

**She is liking him. What do you think about the ending? Tell em your views.**

**Well let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not – really appreciate all feedback.**

**See ya! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10: A Must Needed Relief

**A/n: ****All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

******Thanks again for the response to this story, **Love to all who review!

**I know it took me long to post new chapter and I am sorry guys but I would be more late next time. I have exams coming up and this is my last update before that, it would be like two weeks before I would update again.**

_**Chapter ten : A Must Needed Relief.**_

"Angela! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked clutching her by her elbow trying to drag her away from here, from me. He was irritated and his face showed that he wanted nothing more than to talk to her and keep her away from me.

Or maybe he wanted to end this all because of me.

_Fuck, I had to do something before he did something that would hurt Angela._

"Angela!" Angela nodded at me and then Edward was dragging her to the dressing room.

I should say something, I had to otherwise my words would destroy everything.

_I don't want that._

"Mr. Cullen," I said and on hearing my voice, he froze and they both turned to look at me. I could see the surprise in his eyes, how I had called him with respect even if it was professional.

I moved towards them and stood infront of them trying to gather all the courage in me, to utter the words that could make this whole thing better again.

_C'mon, Bella you can do this!_

"I'm sorry," I whispered and his eyes snapped to mine and there was surprise, irritation and anger towards me.

_I knew I didn't deserve it but neither did Angela._

"I..." I stammered, fisted my hands trying to prevent myself from trembling, and cleared my throat "I am sorry, Mr Cullen. I shouldn't have said those words, I didn't mean them. I always told myself that I would never judge someone before knowing them and again and again, I do the same thing. I didn't have any right to say that and it was wrong of me to utter those words but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if my words led to destroy someone's life," I could feel the tears filling my eyes but I stopped them, I needed to do this even it hurt me.

"It would be wrong if my words destroy your both relationship whether it's professional or personal." I knew that to utter the next words I had to kill my self-respect but I would do it.

_For Angela._

"It was my fault that I stained your shirt." I looked down at the floor trying not to let him see that this situation was making me vulnerable," I am sorry for that maybe I should have been more careful, and about that shop time, I shouldn't have snapped. It was my fault, you didn't know that I would be there and I didn't know too but it didn't give me any right to talk to you like that. I am sorry and I don't want that due to me..." I looked up from the floor and stared him right in the eyes, those eyes that were staring at me back with something that was like pity," everything between you both would be destroy because of me. I would die before hurting Angela," I tried to give a small which I was sure came as grimace but I did, "and you might be nice if she says. I have known Angela for years and trust her judgement and if she thinks that you are worth to spend life with her then I would have to appreciate her decision," I was impressed by myself that I was able to lie, I am a bad liar.

I was an open book; it's so easy to tell what I was thinking just by looking at my face.

_No Poker face for me._

"What?" he said looking at me like I had lost my mind? There was something in his expression that told me that I was wrong.

_Maybe I had done worse by saying this._

Suddenly I heard someone laughing and looked around and heard Alice and Angela laughing very hard.

"Bella, we are not.." she was laughing so hard that I couldn't understand what she wanted to say and Edward stood frozen staring at me like I was an alien and asking him to come with me, for a human analysis on different planet.

_I think he has gone in shock._

_Shit, I put Edward Cullen in shock._

_Just kill me now._

"Bella, I am not engaged to Edward Cullen. I am marrying my boyfriend Ben Cheney, the one I was dating in college," she said controlling herself not to laugh out loud.

It took time for me to process her words and the first thing that came out of my mouth was.

"Thank God!"

I was really relived that she was not engaged to him. I couldn't describe the emotions that those made me feel; it was so intense that I started crying.

_Don't be stupid. These are happy tears._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward snapped at me and I grinned on hearing his words. This part, I could handle, but the thing I was thinking was scary.

"You know what scratch the words I said," I turned my head to look him in the eye, his eyes shining with darkness due to anger," I am not really sorry because I was not a jerk, it wasn't my fault." I grinned at him and turned to Angela and with a yelp, hugged her

"Oh my god! I am so happy that you are not marrying him. I was dying of thinking that." I retreated and lifted her hand and checked the beautiful square-cut diamond ring on her finger "Oh! It's beautiful and Ben is great. I am happy for you."

I knew Ben, I might not have met him but I talked to him. He was cool and really loved Angel at that time and it's been two years since then and I was sure, he loved her more than anything now.

"Ben! God why I didn't thought of him. You know what I need to meet this Cheney who is going to marry my best friend." Angela nodded with a grin in her face and took me in her arms again.

"He would love to meet you, he always wanted to." She replied and started dragging me to other side but stopped when someone interrupted us.

"Swan, if you don't have any problem, I want to talk with my PA so can you excuse us for a second?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose, trying so hard not to look at me and shriek his mind out.

"You are excused, Mr. Cullen," and I turned to Angela "but you and I and Mr Cheney are going for a dinner tomorrow," I raised my eyebrow at her and she shook her head.

"I will ask him and I am sure we will be there," She replied and with that moved over to Edward Cullen, not her fiancé.

"Have a good day, Mr Cullen," I wished him and with that left not before noting his expression on my words.

I am so happy that my best friend is not going to marry idiot, jerk, rude and beautiful Edward Cullen.

Beautiful,

_Wait! What?_

**A/n: So, what do you think of Bella's reaction?**

**Whoa****! at least they are not getting married. Yay!**

**Edward looked like he was really shocked.**

**Next chapter would be all about Ness and it would a big one, I promise and there would be a new introduction for whom I think everyone is waiting.**

**Tell me who do you think, I am talking about? Guess ;P**

**Well let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not – really appreciate all feedback.**

**See ya! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11: Party Gone wrong

**A/n:****Once again thank you for all the reviews, and for adding me to your alerts. I am really sorry for the delay but I would update soon now. I am back with the chapter I promise.**

******This one would highlight some of her problems. So here it is.**

**************All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I am happy for that as I am sure someone would have stolen Edward if that wasn't the case. **

* * *

******Chapter 11: Party gone worse.**

_Renesmee's POV:_

"You are wearing this?" As soon as the words came out of Seth's mouth, I was running back towards the door and trudged to stand infront of the mirror.

Was I looking bad?

I had this black short dress with square neckline, not showing much of my front but just showing a little cleavage. I really liked it and that's why I nicked it from Bella's wardrobe. It came up to Bella's knees but it was at my mid thigh, and a little loose s it fit Bella perfectly. I had my nude lip-gloss on with black loop earrings and my black heels. I was thinking about wearing my sneakers and my skinny jeans as I just wanted to dance but it was a party and I didn't think it was going to be wild so I chose a little normal which made me look sexy but not a slut.

I sighed and went back and locked the door. Bella was with Angela, I was really shocked when she told me about meeting her but I couldn't stop from laughing out loud when she said that Angela worked for Edward Cullen. I was really happy to meet her and we talked a little but she had to move on as her fiancé was waiting.

Fiancé

Who was not Edward Cullen,

_Shit, that was really hilarious._

"I look decent in this, pleeassse...," He was bluffing, now I knew that.

"Never said you weren't," he teased and smirked at me and he laughed out when I glared at him.

"C'mon, Chinese fireball, we have a party to attend," with that we were off to the god know where.

When I was thinking of what to wear I thought something formal would be good. Dr Uley said that she was arranging a party and she's a doctor so I thought it would be a formal anniversary party as Seth told me about and I dressed rather good if I say so but what he didn't told me that the party was going o be in a pub.

_Really! And here I thought that she was old school._

When Seth stopped at a bar on the outskirts of the city, I was kind of shocked. I never knew there was one here somewhere and when I looked at it. I thought that it was kind of a ware house but my thought changed as soon as I entered the pub.

Shock might be saying it a little.

I was astounded to look inside the bar, it was not just a bar it was classy, rocking and dancing my ass off bar. If I thought before how good a bar at the outskirt of city would be like, then I guess my views have changed now.

It was full packed, people dancing on the fool on blaring music. The bar was big; when I say meant very big as there was three counters on the ground floor only and there was quiet a distance between one another. The bar was shining with dark colors and enticing my body to jump and dance till I exhaust myself. I was so awed by all this that I jumped when Seth tapped me on shoulder.

"Good?" his eyes shining with humour.

"Fucking awesome," I grinned and he shook his head at me. He took my hand and led us towards the stairs which were like invisible from front.

"I thought it was private party," I yelled so that Seth could hear and he shouted.

"It is, in private lounge above," he pointed his finger upward and I nodded.

"It's Sam's brothers in laws bar," he told me and I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"Emily's husband." and I nodded.

_Wow! How could I forget that they were pretty damn rich?_

"C'mon," we climbed the stairs and on the level one there were guards standing stopping people to go upwards.

"Seth Clearwater and Renesmee Swan," he told them and one of them checked the list and nodded. He grinned at Seth and cleared the way.

I looked at Seth and asked him what the hell that was?

"He was looking for your name on the list, I am a regular visitor here," and now I understood.

We moved another stairs and he trudged me towards the end of the corridor. It was all empty with no door at all but he kept moving on and as we turned there it was, a door. Seth turned to me and grinned.

"You are going to love it," with that he opened the door.

The private lounge was even bigger than apartment which I and my sister lived.

_That's saying something for a private lounge._

There were not many people and very soft music was on and I could feel a calm come on me. Everyone was consumed in their talk and for once I felt that this was something beyond my limit.

I shook my head. I never felt nervous about things like these.

I started looking around for someone familiar and I smiled when I saw her.

She was standing with all glory in her blue dress, with black shining straight shoulder length hair, her dark eyes shining with so much fun as she talked on about something to Dr Uley. I started to move towards her and she turned to face me and beamed when she saw me.

"Leah Clearwater, I thought you became one of the extinct species," and she grinned and hugged me.

"Nessie, God, it's good to see you, I missed you," we parted and she grinned.

"Please, you don't even think of me since you met that boyfriend of yours," I teased and her cheeks turned pink and I heard the laugh of others and turned toward a tan skinned guy, hugely built with short dark hair who was standing very close to Dr Uley.

"Ness," she shook hand with me "This is my husband, Sam," I shook hand with him too.

"Happy anniversary," I congratulated and they both gave me wide smiles.

"Thank you, it's our 5th anniversary," and Sam kissed Emily on her cheeks and she blushed.

"I heard Swan has come," I turned towards the voice who called me and I looked at my Professor.

Nahuel White was music history professor in my college. He was the youngest Professor UCLA ever had and he was good in his work.

He stood with his dark hair and grey eyes and pale white skin, grinning like he just got a candy.

"Good evening Professor," I wished him and he shook his head.

"Miss Swan," in a very formal tone and we shook hands.

"Enough," Leah warned us and moved and pulled him in his arms and gave him a kiss.

"That's disgusting," I heard Seth gagging and I groaned too.

"Stop making out with my Professor, Lee," I teased and she flipped me off and Nahuel just chuckled.

"If I remember you were the one who introduced us and said that I thought Leah looked hot, right," Nahuel grinned and I shook his head.

"I didn't know that you wouldn't leave her for two years later that," I grinned and Leah smacked me.

"Anyway heard from Eleazar, congrats," He wished and I froze.

"Congrats for What?" Seth asked him, his voice full of confusion.

"Umm..." I looked at the Nahuel and then turned to Seth and he started becoming furious when he looked my guilty face.

"Renesmee," he started and I clutched his hand excused our self and led him out of the room.

"Ness, What was that about?" he asked I knew he would be angry as I had promised him I would tell him first if I got selected and I was going to do that today but I didn't expect Nahuel to be blabber mouth.

"Seth, What do you think about a trip to London." I asked him and his eyes widened and he scooped in a big hug and twirled me.

"You got selected, shit, congrats," and I laughed with him.

"Wait a minute, how Nahuel did know about it before me?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I had asked Eleazar about some help and he might have told him, I was going to tell you today. Believe me I didn't tell Bella either," I didn't want him to be upset about it but he just grinned.

"It's cool, I am happy that you are doing this. This was your dream and now you are doing this for yourself," he grinned at me but I tried to tease him.

"What do you mean by yourself?" I asked faking anger and glaring at him.

"I meant this for your own interest not to prove something," as soon as he said those words, my anger became real and I was really furious now.

"What that's supposed to mean, to prove something, what did exactly I want to prove to everyone?" I yelled at him and scowled.

"Let's celebrate and forget about this," he started moving back towards the door but I stopped him by clutching his hand.

_What he meant by that?_

"Oh no, we are doing this here, what do you mean by that?" I asked him coldly and glared at him.

"Nothing Ness, C'mon," he said trying to leave it alone.

"Seth tell me now," I wanted to know what he wanted to say.

"Ness, God!" he sighed "You always try so hard to prove yourself infront of others. You just, how many times you have done things to prove that you can do this, not because you want to do it," he questioned and I wanted to yell at him.

"Shut up Seth, I do things for myself not others," I snapped at him and he shook his head.

"Oh, please, tell me did you go to ballet classes for yourself or just because your mom would have wanted that," he asked with irritation in his voice and he cut me off before I could say anything.

"Or you were rebel and not socially awkward because your mom was very popular," he asked.

"Seth," I warned him.

"Let's talk about the violin thing where your all composition are kind of sad and sorrow and loneliness. How they emphasize that someone who is not worthy enough?" he yelled at me.

I never knew he thought this about me. I did things for my own, I did.

"Don't," I was controlling myself from punching him.

"Ness, you need to do things for yourself to prove to yourself that you are not something what others think you should be, be what you are, be what you want to be." He told me clutching my shoulder looking right into my eyes.

"Stop wanting to be what everyone thinks, do thing for your happiness, not to prove something." I imitated his voice and pushed him off.

"You know what we are done here, don't you tell me that Seth Clearwater what I need to do. You know I don't go blabber you faults and who do you think you are, you don't know a shit about me ," I yelled at him trying to stop the angry tears from my eyes.

"You are not my best friend; you are an irritating son of a bitch," I spat out with venom.

With that I left him standing and went to the bar.

"Three margaritas shot," I ordered and I was going to forget everything today.

Seth.

Competition.

Even my mom.

I groaned.

.~.

My head... fuck, it hurt.

My first thought was that I'd been hit by a truck, or maybe beaten with a baseball bat

_And if I was beaten, then that fucker might be dead now._

I couldn't see.

My eyes were burning, like someone had thrown acid in them and it was eating away at my flesh, like someone had poked needles in my iris.

_Gross._

I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision, but it only made it worse, exploding pain straight through to the back of my skull. I shifted position, the pain rippling from my head to my toes. It felt like it ran deep, way down to my bones.

I was laying on something that felt suspiciously like a bed, but it was definitely not mine. It was softer and comfortable and the smell of the sheet were of like, I sniffed again, Ah, Lemon. I rolled over onto my side and it took some effort, but I managed to pull myself up to sit.

I scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. My knees were weak and my legs shook, but I managed to stay on my feet I was light-headed, trying to ignore the stabbing pain. I tripped over stuff that was scattered all over the floor and ran into something, nearly knocking it over.

_What, I was becoming Bella now?_

I looked around. I was in a room with light grey walls which had a big queen size bed, a couch and an attached bathroom as there were three doors in the room. I moved towards the first one and opened it and sighed when it was bathroom. I moved to sink and washed my face trying to wake myself.

I looked at the mirror and grimaced.

_I looked like hell._

I had mascara running down my eyes and my hairs were mess which I tried to untangle but I got the glimpse of my hands. They were swollen and it looked like they bled too.

_Shit, looks like I did kill someone yesterday. _

But the worst part was my dress.

The black dress that I wore was torn apart badly. One of the sleeves looked like it was yanked by someone and there was many small tear in between.

_Why it looked like that someone tried to manhandle me?_

And if someone did, I was going to kill that fucker.

I tried to remember what happened last night and it came back to me.

Party. Seth, Fight, Alcohol.

That's it. Last thing I remembered was that I had drank seven shots and didn't know what happened after that.

_Fuck, What I did last night._

But first where am I? I checked my dress and it looked like one sleeve was able to handle it and then went back to the room and checked another door which led to the hallway and I moved downstairs as soon as I entered the living room, I sighed.

I was in Seth's house.

"Good morning," Leah wished smirking at me and putting breakfast on the table.

"Good morning." I mumbled and sat on the chair. I pulled up a plate and put some bacon on it and gulped down the Advil that Leah gave me.

"So..." she started and I groaned.

_Please let me eat._

"Last night was fun," I scoffed, _yeah right_.

"You were totally smashed and the things you did," she started laughing losing her self in thoughts.

"What I did last night?" I asked as sweetly as I could and I watched the smirk spreading on her face.

"Nothing, you drank a lot that's it," I sighed "and you also did a public dance standing on the bar,"

Fuck.

"But it was not strip one," I breathed out"It might be this but you also..." her voice became distant when I looked at the time.

_Shit._

I jumped up from the chair and started moving towards the front door looking for my things.

"What happened?" Leah asked me as she saw me sprinting.

"I didn't tell Bella anything, I swear she will kill me," I remarked and found my heels and purse and started towards the door.

"You can't go in that," she yelled pointing at my dress and I looked down.

She was right.

I looked around and wore the first thing that I found.

A black shirt, which was thrown on the sofa.

"I would return it back, Shit I need to move on," I said and started to button it. It semlled different woodsy and some expensive perfume and it was really miracle that I liked it.

_I hated perfumes, there were only few that I liked._

But Seth never wore this one.

"Ness, you can't..."

"Seth won't mind," I said knowing Seth would not deny me even if we fought last night.

Hell, I needed to talk with him too but not right now.

"It isn't Seth's," She started but I cut her off.

"Nahuel won't. Leah I would return it tomorrow, I promise," I said and pulled up my heels,

"Need a ride," she asked.

"Nah, I will take a cab. You take care of those idiots," If I was trashed they would be worse I was sure of that.

I moved out of the house and called for a cab. I told him the address and he started driving but he was staring at me from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I got some action last night, okay, watch the road," I snapped and he looked at the road and didn't stare back again.

I took twenty minutes to reach the apartment, I paid him and ran for the door and opened it. I moved silently inside trying to avoid my sister at any cost but froze, when I saw that she was sitting at the dining table glaring at me.

_Shit._

* * *

**Let me know what you think, your reviews mean a lot to me :)**

**See ya ! xx**


	12. Chapter 12: We meet again

**A/n: ****All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks also to all the people who have put me on alert, it means a lot, please leave a review too!**

**Your reviews would help me know, that I am doing good or not.**

**-Here is another chapter and we are back with Bella again. We need to make a move now otherwise they wouldn't be together, right. Many reviewers asked me whether I would show them together then yes of course. It's Edward-Bella story isn't it. I love writing Bella's POV but I like Ness's more.**

**Let's watch another Bella and Edward meet.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: We Meet Again**

**Bella's POV:**

"BELLA!"

"ISABELLA!"

"ISABELLA FUCKING SWAN!"

I jumped up from the bed on hearing loud yell from my sister and run downstairs leaving everything to check what happened.

Did she break her hand again?

_Fuck, maybe she put kitchen on fire?_

I almost tripped on the stairs but I controlled myself by clutching the poles, and was able to successfully reach the living room.

"Where's fire?" I looked around the room in daze but everything looked fine, there didn't seem any problem. My devil sister was standing across the room smirking at me and shaking her head. I glared when I realized it was a false call.

_God, she wants to kill me. I almost had a heart attack._

"Renesmee Charlie Swan," I hissed out and she threw her hands up in defense and started talking.

"I was just trying to wake you up; there is some bouncing ball that looked like she would explode if she didn't meet you. I was sure the explosion would take place if you didn't wake up and this place is too cool to be destroyed so I thought why not wake you," she rambled and smirked when I looked confused.

"Huh," I mumbled out not knowing what the hell she was talking about.

"Behind you," she said pointing a finger behind me and I turned and almost tripped to see Alice sitting on the couch.

"Alice?" I questioned her.

_What the hell is she doing here?_

"Good morning Bella," she wished me energetically and I mumbled a good morning back.

_Sometimes I wonder can she be high at this time in the morning._

"It's good you are awake. I was going to wake you up but Ness here told me that she could wake you up faster," she smiled at me and I glared at my sister who was trying hard to suppress her laugh.

"Alice..." I didn't know what to say. It would be rude of me if I just asked her directly what she was doing here.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ness asked completing my words and I shouted "NESS!"

"What!" she yelled back "I was just completing your sentence" You were going to ask that, right." She said quirking her brows as if challenging me to deny that. I glared her but didn't answer back and turned to Alice.

"Bella, I just wanted some help from you. I had this whole collection of things which I wanted to sort out and I needed help. Please, Please help me," she gave me her puppy dog eyes, the one I had seen before and had accepted my defeat and Ness snickered at my situation.

"Oh, Al you have got ball in your court with that look," she grinned at her and my head snapped at her.

Al?

_When did they both become so chummy?_

I sighed "Fine, Alice. I will help you. Let me get dressed," I replied not having any energy to debate with her or even deny her.

Yesterday I had to deal my hung-over little sister now deal with overexcited friend.

_Wow, my life sucks._

I climbed to my room and throw on my black loose top and my old denim shorts which were comfortable and would be preferable for the shifting. I pulled my hairs into ponytail and wore my flats and trudged downstairs. When I reached down, I was shocked to see that they both were talking.

_Excitedly_

"You should come and check out the new designs, you are going to love them," I heard Alice talking happily and looked at my sister who was equally absorbed and engrossed in the talk.

_Fashion talk, please!_

"Bella, your sister is so sweet," I snorted. Ness was anything but sweet.

"She is fun and really hilarious and I was telling about her about my new designs, she really liked it." Alice told me and I nodded. She turned to Ness "you know we should meet together for coffee or something and talk. I would love to know you more and also hear your one of the compositions." My head snapped to Ness, you could hear the cracking it made and quirked my brows at her.

She never let everyone hear her songs, it was just me, Seth and her Professor, who have heard her compositions but here she was ready to let Alice hear it.

_What the hell happened while I was asleep?_

I pulled out some cereal which were just enough for me to eat and ate them and watched how Alice and Ness talked shit.

It was like they knew each other like years. Ness was like herself snarky and sarcastic and fortunately Alice looked like she really liked that. I thought that Alice was the person who hated cursing but apparently she was not one as she never ever yelled at Ness for her colorful language but sometimes laughed at them.

"I think we should get going," Alice said to me standing up from the chair "Best of luck for that piece you are trying," she said to Ness who smiled.

She actually smiled at her back.

_Is this real because I had never seen my sister smile at someone she had just met._

I didn't want to know what would happen if she met Rose.

Maybe they would tear each other's hair out. They were quite similar.

Wow, Ness really liked Alice otherwise she wouldn't have given a shit about her and Ness was never one of them who were star- struck fool.

She was a fan of Alice but she wouldn't ever offer her to listen her one of the songs if she didn't actually like her as a normal person not as a famous star.

We got into Alice's Porsche and she drove towards her home.

"Thanks Bella, for help and not kicking me out for intruding," she mumbled me feeling bad about disturbing me.

"Alice it's okay. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to help," I replied back and relaxed. She chatted all the way home on how she needed these things to be sorted as she wanted sent things to her parent's house and it was really quite necessary.

We pulled up in front of a building and I followed her inside toward her apartment. Her apartment was on fifteenth floor and it was jaw dropping. It was big, I mean really big and the living room was as big as my apartment. The walls were light yellow and it was beautifully decorated. On the far corner was the big screen which was surrounded by leather couched and the floor was covered with black rug. On the other side was the dining table which could accommodate eight people and had open kitchen. Her kitchen was not better as the one on the set but it was not any less than that. It was wooden framed and black granite counter. She led me upstairs pointing out various things about her house. I loved the stairs and the walls there were covered with photos of her family. I could see the live and affection they shared.

She led me towards the store room and it was big and you could tell there were quite a bit thing which needed to be sorted.

It was mess.

"Let get it over with,"

It took us two hours to sort things out. There were some old clothes which she wanted to donate, some old design which she wanted to throw as she had them saved in laptop. There were a lot of shit which needed to be thrown out. It looked like that once she had a cat which she told me that she gave to her employer as she was not able to take care of her. There were her toys and things and I was shocked to see a plastic air balloon pool. When I asked her and she shook her said that it was all Emmett's fault. We put everything into box and ate some pizzas which she had ordered.

We need to relax a minute.

We stacked the boxes into car and drove to her parent's house.

We reach their neighborhood. The houses were large, set far back from the road with perfectly manicured lawns and shrubbery. There were nice cars in the driveways, accessories to their fancy property. The houses were big and I could say very costly.

Alice pulled before the gate of house which was hidden behind the long walls and punched some password into the machine and the gate opened and I got the view of the house.

If I thought others were god and then this one was amazing. The house was huge more like mansion; there was even a small fountain and pond in the front yard. Let's not forget the garden on the far side which surrounded the house. It was two storeys but It was very lengthy. Alive led the car to the driveway and parked in front of the main door. She walked out of the car and I followed her lead.

"Bella, knock on the door, I am going to pull out the boxes," she said and opened the back door. I looked at her as if she had gone mad.

_Was she serious? This was her house, how could I just go and knock. It should be her and I could_ _unload the box._

"Alice you should knock, I could do these boxes," I started but she cut me off.

"Bella, go and knock," she shushed me away and I moved toward the front door. It was white and double door and I knocked. I waited but there was no response, I looked around and found the bell, I rang the door bell and waited. I sighed and was retreating back when it opened with bang.

"Alice, Jesus I didn't fucking mean you should knock at..." the words died from his mouth when he saw .e standing there.

No way.

Fuck, this was not her parents house or was it?

I had expected to meet some maid or maybe Mrs Cullen but what I never anticipated was to see a topless Edward Cullen wearing only trunks.

Fuck.

He was standing at the doorway in _nothing_ but a black trunk, water dripping down from his hair to his face, down his defined chest, down further to his flat, solid stomach to a trail of bronze hair that led…

_Oh Fucking Hell Shit..._

I stood for a minute, my mouth blatantly open like a fish out of water, before I realised I was staring. I snapped my eyes to his eyes which showed that he stood frozen as I was, on seeing me here and I felt like he was also shocked to see me and didn't expect that I would be here.

Bella, don't lower your eyes...

"I..." he started but couldn't say anything he was staring at me with wide yes.

_He might be thinking what the hell I was doing here._

Before I could say something, I heard a male voice cooing behind Edward.

"Eddie baby, is she home?" and saw myself face to face with another almost naked man who was also quite built with dirty blonde hair who was wearing dark green trunks and I shocked when I recognized him.

Jasper Whitlock.

The famous actor who was standing infront of me beside the Edward Cullen.

Shit,

Now I knew why he never dated anyone.

* * *

**A/n: Well, here is the Jasper, I know you guys were waiting for him, well he is now in the scene. Another unusual meet and so sneaky of Alice.**

**What is she trying to do?**

**Wait for the next chapter to know what happens next.**

**********Well let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not – really appreciate all feedback.**

**********See ya xx**


	13. Chapter 13: He said WHAT

**A/n: ****All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks also to all the people who have put me on alert, it means a lot, please leave a review too!**

**Your reviews would help me know, that I am doing good or not.**

**-Here is another chapter and lets get on with the suspense.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: He said What**

**Bella's POV:**

"I..." I gaped at the handsome blonde standing infront of me not knowing what to do.

I was a huge fan of Jasper Whitlock and I had never thought that I would meet one of my favourite actors in a situation like this.

I never thought I would meet him with the Edward Cullen.

With Edward Cullen and just in his trunks.

And calling him baby.

I didn't know what to do whether be pleased that he was here or be nauseous knowing he was here with Edward.

I turned to the one who was the reason of my muteness and he sighed.

"Come on in then," Edward mumbled and moved aside to give the space. It was not that he called me inside that shocked me. It was his voice.

All the times I had talked to him, there's always been the anger and snarling in his words for me but this time it was polite and I could detect even a feeling of defeat as if he gave up on something.

I was not used to his politeness and it kind of freaked me out. I was nervous like hell and this didn't help the case.

"Oh there you are, take this upstairs," the sudden voice of Alive made me jump and I saw her thrusting the box she had in her hands in the reluctant arms of Edward who was just glaring at her.

"Go on then," she motioned for him to go on and he breathed out loud and shook his head and then moved upstairs and Alice went back to the car and I was left with the Jasper Whitlock.

This is what we call awkward.

"They are amusing aren't they?" the southern accent which I had heard a lot of times in the movies was the one which made me aware that I was not alone and I was surprised to see that he was talking to me and staring at me.

I nodded and he gave me a small smile.

"Jasper Whitlock," he introduced himself and I almost snorted as he didn't need any introduction. Everyone knew who he was.

"Bella Swan," I mumbled back trying my all to stop the sudden redness which was trying to wash all over my face from the sudden attention.

"Oh!" the way he exclaimed was like he knew me but why would he know me.

I was just a silly assistant director not some big hot shot.

"Black coffee, right," he said smirking at me and the little control which I had slipped and I blushed deep tomato red.

Why always this happened with me?

"Don't worry about it," he tried to relive me of my embarrassment and I relaxed a little.

"So..." I started not knowing what to say and whether to say something or not. Jasper turned to me giving me all his attention and waiting for my question.

"You have known each other for long..." I shouldn't be asking this question but I wanted to know how long this had been going on.

"I have known there two idiots for almost ten years," he laughed and shook his head "believe me, they are going to be worse the more you know them," he whispered the last part as if it was some secret and I giggled.

It was funny and he knew how to make the moment less awkward.

"Why keep it secret?" I questioned him and his head snapped to me with a questioning gaze "your relationship," I mumbled the last word. I was walking on a thin rope and I could easily fall on my ass but I needed to know this for my sanity if what I thought was true.

He smiled "you noticed," I nodded "We don't want it to be secret but it comes with our professions. The media will eat us alive and follow us and make a huge story about it. At least I wouldn't be called a cheating bastard. It's better to be a Casanova than a cheater," he winked at me and I understood what he meant. If media got any whiff about their relationship everything would be screwed and there wouldn't be privacy about it.

"It was not easy. I mean I have known Edward for years and it took him a lot of time to accept my feelings and I gave him time he needed. He is my best friend and I would give him all the time as he would do same," he said staring outside the house and making me feel how much he actually cared and loved Edward.

"I am crazy I know but I want this forever" the smile on his face was the one which my father gave to my mother, the smile for the true one. I could an ache in my heart and my vision becoming blurry.

Alice broke our thoughts as she brought the left boxes and gave them to Edward who had come downwards and then went upstairs again to place them not before grinning.

"Hey," Alice said to Jasper and moved towards him and his face lit up with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey yourself," he retort back and then kissed her.

_What?_

Why is he kissing her?

Their head snapped to me as if they had heard me which they did as I might have yelled it out loud and I felt their confused gaze and I was also confused by all this.

Wasn't he the one who said...?

"What?" Edward asked when he saw both of them looking at me and there questioning faces.

"You both are dating." I asked with the question obvious in my voice.

"That's what I said," Jasper said looking at me and giving me a more confused look.

He was confused, hell I was more confused.

"But I thought..." I turned to Edward and then looked at Jasper not knowing why I had thought the whole idiotic thing.

The loud laughing of Alice was what brought us out of the daze we were in. She wrapped her hands around her stomach trying to ease the pain which was happening due to her constant laughing. The tears of laughter were obvious.

"You thought..." she laughed out again and the pointed to Edward and Jasper who were clueless but then a horrified look replace the confusion on the face of Jasper and he looked at Edward as if he was disgusted by the mere idea.

"NO," he shouted and Alice doubled over laughter and I was feeling guilty now of thinking something totally wrong.

"WHAT?" Edward shouted and looked at us.

"Bella thought that you both were dating," Alice grumbled out between her laugh and the same horrified look crossed Edward's face.

"Hell no," he yelled and then looked at me and stared.

"God! Bella, are you going to pair me with everyone. What's this obsession of yours to assume me with all the people I know?" Edward asked me and I was taken aback by the absence of anger in his voice and the presence of playfulness in his voice. It felt like he was teasing me.

He called me by my name.

_Fuck when did that happen?_

"Um..." why was he calling me by my name and why I felt butterflies in my stomach when he said my name. I could feel the increase in my heartbeat when I saw the smirk he had on his face and the small smile with which he was looking at me.

"Well, this would happen if you never date someone, Edward" Jasper chuckled now enjoying the humour in my wrong assumption.

"Hey, but dating no one doesn't mean I am gay," he replied back and Jasper laughed at him.

"Well, looks like it means exactly that," Jasper said pointing at me and turning the attention towards me.

"You know what, I know someone who would love this," Alice commented with excitement in her voice and yelled "EMMETT!" and Jasper and Edward both yelled "NO!" and I heard the loud footsteps and saw Emmett entering the living room wearing white trunk with red polka dots. It was funny to see him in this stupid trunk but it suited his personality. Emmett was totally differently built, he had huge massive defined chest. He was like a bodybuilder you see in those fights and he should be as he was the head of security of the Edward Cullen.

"What the hell ... Swan" he started but stopped when he saw me "Is it her or did I get the hang of the hallucination too?" he asked staring at me like he had seen a ghost.

"Hallucination?" I asked not understanding his words.

"Oh, it's you," he then came towards me and hugged me like the big teddy bear he was and then lowered me to the ground.

"Don't kill the girl," Alice said smiling at us.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned and Alice cut me off "I invited her." And he nodded and looked behind me and smirked.

"Did you saw the balloon pool?" he asked me grinning and I nodded shaking my head at him. He always acted like he was six.

"Emmett, who do you think Bella paired Edward with this time?" Alice asked with her twinkling eyes and grinning at him.

Emmett bellowed out loud laughing his ass off and I just wanted the earth to swallow me down. He laughed like maniac and I was not able to stop myself from giggling. His smile is infectious.

Others groaned while Alice laughed with him.

Now you see then it was hilarious.

"I love you Bella Boo, you have got vivid imagination," he said hugging me and chuckling. One thing I noticed since I met Emmett that he always had new name for me. He called Alice Pixie and teased Edward with Eddie.

"Imagine Eddie kissing Jazz here and then Jazz kissing Pixie then," he said and started laughing. Alice scrunched her face "Ew. That sounded like incest and completely wrong."

"C'mon Bells we are having a pool party," Emmett dragged me with him and as I moved with him I stared at the surrounding. His house was brilliant.

Did you know his living room had a double glass door which directly led to the pool?

Because I didn't and well, looks like I was going to enjoy it.

"Emmett leave her alone," I heard Edward yell behind me and I was just shocked to do anything and let him drag me.

Emmett told me to watch him and dived in the pool with a splash and started swimming like a fish.

"He's never going to grow up," I didn't move when he came to stand beside and started talking.

Why was he talking to me, didn't he hate me or something few days back?

"Bella, I..." Edward sighed when I didn't turn so I looked at him and all I could see in his beautiful green eyes were apology and sincerity.

"I am sorry, I apologize for my behavior," I would be lying if I say I expected this because I didn't "I was having bad day and I just snapped at you,"

"You don't need to apologize, it wasn't..." I started but he cut me off.

"It was my fault," I nodded when I knew denying would not be taken "moreover you spilling coffee on me was just following the tradition." He smiled and then smirked "You know my white shirt is now scared of you, just don't use black coffee next time, " he teased me and winked at me. I gulped.

Edward Cullen just winked at me.

I am going to die now.

"Or assward," came the teasing voice of Alice and we both groaned. I because I called him that and well it was his nickname.

* * *

**A/n: Well, here is the apology which we were waiting for. Lets hope they don't start frighting again.**

**Check out my new story Real Fiction- I would love some review for it too.**

**Well let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not – really appreciate all feedback.**

**See ya xx**


	14. Chapter 14: Bond Night

**Chapter 14: Bond Night**

I had a quite different afternoon; I mean you could say that because all of a sudden, someone, you felt like a few hours before, hated you with all his guts, had a decent conversation with you. Moreover, he winked at you.

Or teased you.

I put key in the door and turned it but as soon as I opened the door a little, I stopped.

I didn't know she had started composing again.

I could hear the effort she was applying in the music, I could hear the same feelings which she always expressed through violin.

Loneliness and sadness written all over the music.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do with her. The situation wouldn't be bad if we shared our problems, but Ness didn't like talking about her feelings.

I knew she had, dare I say, a fucked up month and add upon that, her not able to think of something new to compose, was frustrating, and a frustrated Renesmee was not a good image.

The music stopped abruptly and I heard yelling and screeching.

I waited for her to settle down but we really need to talk. I couldn't ground her but I could force her to talk to me.

I had some few good techniques.

I marched to her room and entered without knocking. If she was shocked, she didn't let it on. She just stared at me and looked like why I was trying to fuck with her.

"That's it," I said in finality. I was going to talk with her, even if I had to tie her up or lock us inside her room.

"We are going to talk," I announced, my voice full of calm and determination. I knew if I forced her she would yell and well, talk.

"Pray, tell me what we are going to talk about?" She asked quirking her eyebrows at me and looking like it was the last thing, she wanted to do.

"Cut the bull shit," I yelled and she was taken aback by my raised voice "What are you doing Ness?" I questioned "with your life?"

I could see her eyebrows starting to twitch and anger filling her demeanour.

But I was on war path.

"Tell me what's happening with you, Ness, because I am fucked up with all your shit. Your fights, ditching classes, complains from work. I don't even know what's happening with my little sister's life. You party and come at god knows what hours and then, just stay silent and carry on and do more fucking shits. I am done, you are living under my roof and I need answers," I yelled at her and I could see that she was almost at the process of erupting like a volcano.

One push was all I need.

"Is it the break up because we both know what a dick that Riley was?" I asked her and that just did it.

"Why don't you do one thing, just mind your own business," she hissed, her brown eyes same as mine, piercingly glaring at me.

"You forgot, you're my sister and what you do is my business too," I snapped back because if I was silent she would overpower me and then just yell and would run out of the apartment.

"Wow, why you suddenly start to care about my life?" she questioned shouting at me and I could literally see the steam coming out of her ears.

Just a little more and I would succeed.

"I always did, it was you who didn't want to talk about," I yelled back, trying hard not to show any softness.

"Sorry, if I cared about you. I didn't want you to turn into that zombie, you became when that asshole cheated," she yelled pacing around the room and froze, when she registered what she had just said.

Words that were on my lips froze when heard his name and tried hard not to fall into pieces. I moved back and when my knees registered the bed, I sat on it.

I tried so hard to stop this and all my efforts were null.

I felt tears falling from my eyes and stopped myself from sobbing out loud, but the thought that Ness was trying to save me, broke me and I started crying hard.

"Shh..." I felt Ness clutching me tightly and soothing my hair. I was far away to care the warm wetness on my head.

"I am sorry, I am such a fucking idiot. I shouldn't have said anything. I am really sorry," she apologised again and again.

I wanted to kick myself. I was here to hear about her grief, but here, I am crying my heart out for a bastard who never cared for me.

"I am sorry," I apologised and she shook her head but I cut her off.

"I was here to talk and we are going to talk," I told her and wiped my tears and looked at her patiently waiting for her to say what she wanted.

She told me what her problems were.

Leaving Forks.

Coming here.

Riley.

The cheating.

And everything.

She never loved him but she cared for him and the fact that he cheated on her and then told her and expected her to wait for him, was the most ridiculous thing.

I wanted to kill Riley and promised myself that if I saw him anytime, I would do some serious damage to him. So he would understand, what happens when you screw up with Swan sisters.

"The biggest problem is that Seth is not talking to me," she said sighing out loud and looking at me for any solution.

"Well, why is he not talking to you?" I asked and she looked down in shame and then replied.

"I was being an idiot," she mumbled and shook her head. "but that doesn't mean he can break our friendship like that." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Did you meet him?" I questioned and she shook her head.

I sighed. "Ness, if you won't talk to him, how would you solve the problem," I cut her off when I saw her replying back "and texting doesn't count. Go meet him and apologize. He is your best friend and you already have only few friends and I don't think you want to lose anyone, especially Seth."

"I know," she sighed and then fell flat on the bed.

"Why is our life so fucked up?" she asked and I was sure she was questioning herself, "I am not able to compose one thing and you are working under people who ignore you," she looked at me and I moved my eyes away.

"What are you not telling me?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me and making me squirm.

"Well, I went to help Alice," she nodded "and we had to take the boxes to Edward's house." She mouthed an 'o' and looked at me sympathy.

I shook my head and she sat up before I could blink.

"He apologized," I said in low voice and she yelled "WHAT!" and shushed her down and then she gave me the look, there-is-no-one-to-listen-you-idiot.

"Well, he did. I knocked on his door and he was there with Jasper Whitlock," but she cut me off.

"JASPER WHITLOCK!" and sighed and waited, till she came down from high.

"Tell me," she said and shaking my arm and I pointed out that if she did that, I won't say a word and she pulled her arms out.

"Well, he was and I thought they were kind of together," and she started laughing out loud and I huffed.

"Only you," and laughed more.

I never wanted her to meet Emmett, they would kill me with their combined laughing.

"So, I did and said that out loud and the fact that Edward Cullen teased me and said that maybe I should stop pairing him with everyone and there was no anger in his words," I ranted all out "and then, he apologized. I was gawking at him like fool. I mean what would do when Edward Cullen comes and apologize to you and says, next time don't use black coffee. What is that supposed to mean?" I asked impatiently and going crazy about thinking it all over.

"Wow, never a dull day with you. I am thinking about accompanying you because at least one day, I would be entertained," she teased and I flipped her off and she roared out laughing.

"It means that he was wrong and he was sorry about that," she replied as if talking with a six year old.

I glared and she chuckled, "Wow, this is big. I mean how many people did Edward Cullen apologized to?" she questioned and I would be wrong if I said I didn't think about that.

"Don't know but I think I should be careful. What if he started yelling again?" I asked her.

She shook her head "I don't think that's going to happen and if it does, kick him in the balls from my side," and I chuckled.

"No one has any right to irritate at my sister except me and not even Dad," she told me and then stood up.

"What do you think about James Bond night?" she asked me and I replied.

"First, Die Another Day."

"No, Daniel Craig."


End file.
